The Dragon Slayer of Konoha
by Christopher Nagura
Summary: Natsu is the only surviving mage after the war with Zeref and with his desire to change everything gone wrong, he dies. Given a second chance at life, he is brought to Konoha to save the impending danger that would destroy the entire world. Will Natsu be able to save everyone after failing to save his own? FemItachi! Alive Minato and Kushina! OOC Natsu!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: You thought I was done with the Crossovers? Well think again!**

 **Natsu Dragneel (growls): Damn it, why'd you have to wake me up from my sleep for this?**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Because, you live here and I could kick you out anytime I wish to.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Oh yeah? I'm not scared.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (smirks) Oh but you should be, it just so happens that Erza lives nearby.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: (Pales) Okay, what do you want me to do?**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: The thing you've always been doing.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 1: The Interdimensional Hop!**

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _A shirtless black haired male then charged towards a black haired man with an ethereal long sword in his hands, only to be engulfed by a dark wave, falling to the ground, lifeless._

Panting could be heard in the battlefield as a two men stood on it with multitudes of dead bodies surrounding them.

One was a pink haired man who was panting heavily while the other was a black haired man who looked perfectly fine but had a disappointed look on his face.

"Damn it!" the pink haired man growled as he punched the ground beneath him, creating a small crater in the ground, but it still did nothing. It was completely pointless.

 _It wasn't supposed to end like this._

 _A scarlet headed female wearing an armor that sports the Heart Kreuz brand on the breastplate cried out in pain as a black orb struck her, before it completely destroyed her entire body._

They were supposed to come out on top! What had happened?

"It's not over yet!" the pinkette yelled in rage as he charged towards his opponent.

He then sent a punch towards the black haired man who parried it away before retaliating by striking the pinkette's gut with his knee.

The pinkette coughed out some saliva as he was then chopped by the back of his neck and was sent to the ground.

"Just give up, you have no more hope." his opponent said in a tone full of sadness and regret before he sighed.

 _Why did it end up this way?_

 _A man with long spiky black hair with green steel scale-like skin was punched back before he was absorbed by a dark wave as he dropped to the ground._

"Was I wrong all along? Did I rush things? I'm pretty sure I gave you enough time to get stronger. Looks like I am just too strong for you." the black haired man said in an emotionless tone as the pinkette slowly got up, glaring at his opponent.

"Shut up! This isn't over yet!"

"Oh, but it is. You just don't know when to quit."

 _My friends,_

 _A blue haired girl dropped beside her white haired partner with tears in her eyes as they held each other close as a black orb was headed towards them._

 _One by one,_

 _A blue Exceed was on the ground before a dark wave killed him and his surroundings._

 _Dead._

 _A blonde haired female smiled at her pinkette friend, muttering some words to the pinkette before she was struck by a black ball, destroying her in the process._

The pinkette then caught his opponent off guard by striking him in his gut, sending him back but he was then forced to the ground.

The pinkette smirked as he managed to get up, holding his broken left arm with his good one. He still had a chance and they both knew it.

"Sorry, but quitting isn't in my dictionary. You're going to have to do a lot more than that if you want to beat me." the pink haired man said as a small smile crawled up his opponent's face.

"You're right, I should have known." his black bangs covered his eyes before he looked up, his eyes now red and a serious look that was now on his face.

"That's why, I'm going to end you, Natsu. Right here, right now." the black haired man said as the pinkette now revealed as Natsu smirked as he lit his entire body with golden flames as a silhouette of a red dragon could be seen behind him.

'My friends…' Natsu thought as he looked around, his friends-, no his **family** , they had been killed by the very man he is facing now, the one who carried the same blood as him.

But he didn't care. It didn't matter to him now.

His friends were dead because of HIM, and he was going to make him pay for it with his own life.

"Bring it on, Zeref!" Natsu shouted with determination as a draconian tattoo appeared on his left arm, glowing brightly.

" **Fire Dragon King Mode**!" Natsu roared out.

It was finally time to end it, to determine the future of humanity and the world they loved!

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**!"

Natsu then charged up his magical power into his good fist for a brief moment before flames erupted like a volcano as Natsu then shot it towards Zeref.

" **Death Predation**!" Zeref then closes his eyes before he releases an extremely large dark wave that was moving towards Natsu.

The dark wave was pushing the flames back as the Dragon Slayer was exhausted and could not unleash the full power of the attack.

"It's time for you to die!" Zeref roared out as the dark wave then began moving closer and closer to the pinkette and before you know it, it was just an inch away from the pinkette who quickly shut his eyes closed, however, before the attack hit him, he only had one thought in his mind.

'I'm sorry, everyone.'

Natsu was then struck by the attack as he roared out in pain.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

Natsu then awoke with a jolt as he sat upright, his breathing coming out and in pants and sweating profusely as the nightmare faded from his consciousness. Taking several calm breaths to slow down his raging pulse, the pinkette looked around and found himself in his current 'room'.

Natsu then looked down to his look at the scarf that Igneel gave him, however, unlike before, instead of it being white in colour, it was now black due to the fact it protected him against Zeref's final attack before the Dragon Slayer ended him once and for all. The pinkette then gripped the scarf tightly.

'It's been a while since I dreamt about my battle with…..him.' Natsu thought to himself before he looked at his surroundings.

There was not much to talk about since it was just a normal cave, except for a small campfire in the middle of the cave, but the flames had been extinguished for a longtime now, due to the wood being completely charred.

'I guess it's time I get out and leave my home for now.' Natsu thought to himself before snorting at his thoughts.

'If one were to consider a cave as a home.' Natsu thought to himself as he got up, not finding any reason to continue sleeping anymore before proceeding to leave his cave.

Natsu was then greeted by the serenity of the endless forest, it was a sight to behold, almost like it came out of a painting. However, Natsu kept walking, ignoring the sight before him as if they weren't even there.

However, he did pick up a single rose from the ground before he looked up at the sky.

It was another one of those sunny days that would frequently come out over the years. Yet, at the moment to the pinkette, it was a dark, gloomy day. In fact to Natsu, every day seemed like this for him. Ever since the war against Zeref and his "invincible" Alvarez Kingdom.

Everyone, and I mean, everyone, had done their best to stop the war as best they could.

Those that participated in the war included the magic guilds, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and obviously his own guild, Fairy Tail. Other nameless guilds had also took part in the war as well.

And the end result? Well, everyone died during battle, some against the Spriggan 12 and most against their mighty emperor, Zeref. In fact, it wasn't just mages that had died, plenty of civilians had died as well.

Well, scratch that, every mage who partook in the battle but Natsu had died that day and although he had survived, the pinkette was on the verge of dying on the inside.

'How many years had it been since that dreaded battle?' Natsu thought to himself as he felt tears form at the end of his eyes.

He wanted to get stronger to protect the people he loved so that no one would die like Igneel. In the end, he didn't just lose Igneel, he lost EVERYONE he loved and cared about, from Happy all the way down to the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. Thus, leaving him to wander about in the world as the lone survivor of Fairy Tail.

No, it left him as one of the few remaining mages left in Earthland.

'If only I were stronger, I could have prevented this.' Natsu thought to himself before he shook his head.

'No, I WILL prevent this from ever happening! This time, I'll make sure I succeed.' Natsu thought determinedly as his mind wandered off elsewhere, particularly to the time when he was talking with the wise Master Makarov.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey Gramps." A younger looking Natsu called out as the older mage turned to the younger boy with a smile._

" _Ah, Natsu my boy, what can I help you with?" Makarov asked as Natsu had stars in his eyes._

" _Is there any magic that can turn back time?" Natsu asked and Makarov raised an eyebrow at the boy. Usually he'd be asking about ways to beat Gildarts or Erza in a fight._

" _Why do you wish to know?" Makarov asked and Natsu smiled._

" _If I went back in time, that means I get to stop Igneel before he left to go wherever he was going!" Natsu said and Makarov sighed._

" _Natsu, let me tell you something and you need to keep this in mind." Makarov said and Natsu nodded his head as Makarov started his speech._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"The past had already been written and no one should ever mess with it, otherwise you might have to deal with the consequences which comes along with it." Those were his wise words that day and Natsu continued to follow his words.

Natsu then looked up at the sky with a somber look on his face.

"Sorry Gramps, but it looks like I have to go against your word this time." Natsu said softly before continuing on walking towards his destination.

His destination was close, in fact, it was an open clearing nearby his home. In the middle of it all was a handmade grave.

Natsu then walked over towards them before kneeling down in front of it.

"Hey there…..Igneel." Natsu said as he placed the rose the former Fire Dragon King's grave.

No one had given their respective parent their proper burial, so Natsu decided to make a grave for his fallen foster father to honour him like he was meant to all those years ago.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a long time, but I've just been busy with stuff." Natsu said with a small smile on his face as the wind suddenly started blowing softly as the pinkette sighed.

"I guess you're right, I should've made time for you." Natsu said as tears started falling from his face to the ground.

"I miss you a whole lot Igneel, I just wished you would have been here, to guide me, to help me right now." Natsu said as he tried his best to wipe away the tears, but they kept on falling.

"I kept thinking to myself that it was my fault that you died. If only I had gotten the book faster, then you wouldn't have died the way you did, and we would have beaten Acnologia." Natsu said as the wind stopped completely.

"I know, you don't want me to blame myself for what happened. That's why today's the day that I change things for good. I'll make sure that this would have never happened. I promise!" Natsu said with determination as the wind started blowing again, gentler this time.

"Thank you for everything Igneel." Natsu said as he walked away but stopped as he turned back towards the grave.

"Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday Igneel." Natsu said with a smile on his face before he walked off.

If only Natsu had stayed for a while longer, only then would he see an astral form of Igneel appearing behind his grave with a soft smile on his features before he disappeared.

Natsu then looked up at the sky once more before nodding his head determinedly. Today's the day he would set things right. And with that, Natsu walked off towards his main destination.

After a few hours, Natsu then arrived at a huge city, or what looked like a huge city. There were destroyed buildings everywhere and only a couple of them could have been called 'buildings', although being damaged as well.

This was the capital of Fiore. It used to have the highest population in all of the Ishgar. Now, its population went down to a mere 10%.

The street on which Natsu was walking on, was also affected by damage, making it hard for him, or anyone for that matter, to walk on, as there were pieces of the destroyed building scattered all over it.

After an hour of walking, the pinkette found himself in front of what it looked to be a garden, it was amazing that after 2 years without being watered, the plants still looked to be in good health, which is the reason why it's named as one of the most beautiful places in Earthland.

But that wasn't the reason he came. Not even close.

Natsu, like before, ignored it as he continued striding towards the back of the castle which was his destination.

In less than five minutes, the famed Salamander found himself standing before what he came for, the Eclipse Gate. The very portal that brought back a lot of memories he would rather forget.

It was the very same gate that brought the dragons, controlled by the man known as Rogue, or future Rogue to be more specific, and they almost destroyed everything and everyone in the process.

Natsu then shook his head, it wasn't the time to be trapped in the past, it was time to save it!

"What do you think you're doing, Natsu?" a familiar voice asked as Natsu turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened in shock at who he saw.

"Master Mavis?!" Lo and behold, it was none other than the first guild master and one of the founding members of the Fairy Tail guild.

Mavis then gave the pinkette a gentle smile as she floated over towards him.

"It's been two years, hasn't it?" The girl asked and could only receive a nod from the shocked pinkette.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with a surprised tone in his voice as Mavis's face turned serious all of a sudden.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." Mavis said as Natsu looked away from her as he faced the massive gate in front of him.

Ever since the dragons' attack, Hisui and her father decided to rebuild the Eclipse Gate in case of any life or death situation where going back in time was deemed necessary.

Though, it wasn't completely rebuilt considering the fact that he completely destroyed the gate, though, they made sure that it would be usable in the future despite its worn out appearance.

"Are you serious about using it?" Fairy Tail's first master asked with a calm voice but there was a hint of worry in it as well.

"Travelling in time isn't exactly something to be taken lightly you know?" Mavis said and Natsu turned to face her, a determined look on his face.

"I can't just sit around and accept everything that has happened. That's why I have to change the past. To prevent the disaster that is to come." The former Salamander of Fairy Tail answered before turning back to the gate in front of him.

"If that's case, then I can't stop you, nor will I attempt to." Mavis said and smiled at the remaining Fairy Tail member in front of her.

"Just remember that you must be prepared for any kind result after using this machine. It may take you 2 years into the past, it may even bring you back to 400 years into the past as well. Do you understand?" Mavis asked as Natsu nodded his head as he took out 12 familiar gold keys from his pocket as Mavis looked on.

"You managed to find those keys as well?" Mavis asked and Natsu nodded his head as he smiled sadly.

"I gathered these keys before I…..buried them." Natsu said and Mavis nodded her head, understanding what the pinkette was going through as she too had lost her friends as well.

Natsu then tossed the keys up into the air and immediately, the keys went in all 12 holes on the gate. Suddenly, a light sound echoed in the air and the portal started slowly opening, revealing a swirling vortex of purple and blue energy.

"Do you know a guarantee way in order to return to your desired time?" Mavis asked and Natsu shook his head causing the blonde to sigh.

"In order to do so, you should focus on remembering an object that is unmovable, for example, a stone. A stone would, after all, remain in position for as long as it can until someone or something caused it to move. Thus, it acts as a medium in order for you to return to said time." Mavis explained and Natsu nodded his head in understanding as he began thinking of something that was still.

Though the answer came to him in an instant as he looked at the massive gate in front of him.

"What do you plan on doing if you were sent back further in time than you want?" Mavis asked and Natsu shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. All I need to do is kill Zeref, or just prevent him from achieving immortality, I'll deal with the consequences after accomplishing it." Natsu said and Mavis shook her head.

"You're very reckless." Even as she said that, the blonde girl had a smile on her face.

"Now, go Natsu! It's up to you to save our dark future! Show us the light and guide us to the freedom we desire!" Mavis said to him and Natsu gave her a toothy grin before he entered the portal.

Mavis could only smile at him but her smile fell when she heard some noise nearby.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw parts of the Eclipse Portal started cracking.

'Oh no, the gate couldn't handle the pressure of being opened! And Natsu's still inside the gate!' Mavis tried to stop the collapsing anyway she could, but even she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop it.

And before you know it, the gate started collapsing and in the end, it left a massive hole in the middle just like how it was after Natsu defeated Future Rogue as Mavis could only stare in worry as a thought crossed her mind before she disappeared.

'Natsu…..'

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu was currently falling through an endless void as waves upon waves struck his body. Natsu endured the pain as he continued falling.

The last thing he remembered was a bright light appearing before he felt unconsciousness taking over, leaving the rest up to fate.

Natsu then opened his eyes and was expecting to see himself in front of an Eclipse Gate from a different time, like he planned, instead he found himself in an ethereal, white plain, where unknown to him, time and space were practically non-existent.

"Where am I?" Natsu questioned to himself as he looked around, but Natsu realized one more thing.

He was alone.

"Hello! Anyone there?!"

The silence was his answer, and he decided to ask again.

"Hello! Someone? Anyone?" and was greeted again by the deafening silence.

Natsu then started to panic. Had he failed? Did he go back in time further than planned? Where was he anyways? Those were the few questions that were running through his mind, however they stopped once a melodious voice spoke through the deafening silence.

"Don't worry, you're not alone."

Natsu immediately turned to look at the owner of the new voice, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight.

The woman has long black hair that reached her back. Her red orbs resembled the beauty to those of rubies. She was wearing a blue kimono that reached her knees with a red obi sash wrapped around her waist.

"W-who are you?" Natsu inwardly cursed at his stutter as the woman gave him a gentle smile.

"Hmm, well I've been given plenty of names in your world, but I guess the name I liked the most is Kami." Kami said and Natsu's eyes widened in shock while his jaw fell.

"Y-You're K-Kami-sama!" he shouted a bit louder than usual, but could you blame him? Here he was, face to face with the Goddess of the Gods.

Natsu's eyes then widened in realization when he realized his current position.

"So does that mean I've….died?" Natsu asked, and this time, he had a subdued tone.

Kami then frowned at the tone of voice that he used.

"Something like that, the Eclipse Gate that was in your mind was the one you had destroyed during your battle against that man from the future, and because of that, the Eclipse Gate from your time collapsed as well. This would have caused your soul to be trapped forever in time and space, had I not interfered." Kami explained and Natsu looked down as his bangs covered his expression as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Damn it, so that means I failed." Natsu muttered to himself but Kami managed to hear him as she walked over to him.

"Natsu, you may have failed, but I assure you that this is not the end." Kami said and Natsu gave a hollow laugh in response to that.

"I already lost everything and everyone I cared about, I don't know what else to do anymore. I guess its fine now that I've died too. At the very least, I'll be able to see everyone again." Kami then frowned at his words.

She had watched plenty of her worshippers live and die, prosper and suffer. But she had never seen a more caring soul than one, Natsu Dragneel. Despite all of his hardship in life, he went through it all with a smile. He never met or knew who his parents were and only had Igneel in his life, but even then, the dragon had to leave him alone in the world, and he was lonely throughout most of his childhood due to the fact he was different from the rest of his guild mates. After all, he was a Dragon Slayer and did not have any experience when talking to other humans.

Yet, he forged his own destiny. He cared for his friends and would even risk his life for the sake of his friends as she's seen many times.

Which is why, she didn't want to leave him in such a depressed state. She wanted to continue to watch over the Dragon Slayer whose smile was even brighter than the sun itself.

"Natsu, the reason I have brought you here is because I need your help. There's a world that's about to be destroyed-" Kami was then cut off by Natsu.

"Why would you need my help? I failed to protect my friends in my world, how am I going to save another world if I couldn't even protect my own?" Natsu asked with a monotone voice but Kami could detect the sadness lingering in his voice. Kami then frowned at the pinkette as she walked up to him.

"Natsu, I can understand the pain that you're feeling right now, but if you don't help, millions of other people are going to lose their lives." Kami said and Natsu sighed.

As much as he didn't want to do it, he would. After all, innocent lives were at stake and if there was one thing he learned in Fairy Tail is that no one deserved to be destroyed without reason.

"How? Aren't I dead like you said?" Natsu asked and Kami gave him an amused look.

"I never said you were dead, more like freed your soul from getting trapped in an endless void forever." Kami said and Natsu slowly nodded his head.

"So, what's going to happen? How am I going to go and save this other world if I'm stuck here?" Natsu asked.

"That's where I come in. I'm giving you a second chance at living." Kami said with a gentle smile and this caused Natsu to look up at her, hope clearly evident in his eyes.

Would he be able to see his friends again, after so long?

Knowing what the Dragon Slayer was thinking about, Kami shook her head.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but that past has already been written and it cannot be changed, bringing you here is bad enough, I can't further put myself in a bad spot by messing with time." Kami said in an apologetic tone as Natsu shook his head at her.

"It's fine Kami-sama. It was time to move along anyways, I wouldn't want my friends to be rolling in their graves now if they see me now." Natsu joked with a soft smile and Kami smiled alongside him.

"I'm sure that your friends are proud of you, Natsu." Kami said and Natsu gave her a toothy smile, something he had not done since the death of his friends, and his smile caused Kami to blush slightly.

It was her first time seeing it face to face after all.

"So, what do you mean by giving me another chance?" Natsu asked, not noticing the blush on the Goddess's face.

Kami then shook her head as she smiled at the pinkette.

"Like I said before, because you have died in Earthland, it is impossible for me to send you back as your soul is no longer in that world." Natsu nodded his head at that.

He was still visibly upset with the end results but he would get over it in time.

"However, what I can do is send you to another dimension." Kami said and Natsu could only blink.

"A what?"

"Another dimension, in which everything you know in your current universe will be completely different, for example…..in that world, there are ninjas." Kami said with a smile, knowing about Natsu's secret obsession about them.

Natsu's eyes immediately lit up like a star on a Christmas tree at the mention of them.

"Ninjas! Are you serious?! That's awesome!" Natsu then began talking about how he would be awesome as a ninja before he started imagining himself wielding a sword and sneaking into missions.

"Focus Natsu." Although Kami tried to sound serious, she really couldn't after seeing the pinkette's childishness.

And to think he was in a depressed state a few minutes ago.

"Uhh, sorry about that." Natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head while Kami just giggled but she then grew serious.

"Natsu, you have to understand one thing about ninjas, alright?" Kami asked and Natsu could feel the seriousness as he nodded his head.

"Ninjas aren't like what you thought, they may be cool, but they are also cold blooded killers." Kami said and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"People in this Earth fight one another and it's always to the death and they don't do it just to protect their homes, they do it to satisfy their own greed and self-pleasure." Kami said and Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

"You have to understand that once you enter this world you will witness people killing one another, so you must not react as much as you want to, do you understand Natsu?" Kami asked and after a whole minute of silence Natsu responded with a hollow, "I understand."

Kami frowned at the tone of his voice, she understood his disgust of killing others, as it makes him remember of the fight he had with his older brother, Zeref, in which he killed the older Dragneel.

"Natsu….." Kami called out but Natsu stopped her.

"Don't worry Kami-sama, I understand. I may not like it, but I have to accept it." Natsu said with a soft smile on his features. "I'm sorry for worrying you, though." Natsu said with a slight bow to which Kami waved it off.

"It's fine, but do you have any questions regarding the information I have just given you?" Kami asked and Natsu thought about it before one appeared in his mind.

"So, is it going to be like Edolas?" Natsu asked and this time Kami shook her head.

"Edolas is a parallel universe to your Earthland in which both have their similarities but are still different. That world, on the other hand, has no clear similarities to Earthland. Do you understand?" Kami asked and Natsu nodded his head, slightly understanding.

"Alright, the world that I'm about to send you to is called Earth and in that world, there is no magical power, instead they have something called chakra."

"Chakra?" Natsu asked and Kami nodded her head.

"As you know, the Magic in your world is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. And it requires enormous amount of concentration and mental ability for someone to use Magic." Kami explained and Natsu raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sure Gramps and Igneel told me that something called Ethernano is needed in order for a mage to use their magic power." Natsu said and Kami smiled.

"That's right, in order for a mage to even use their Magic Power, there needs to be Ethernano in the air."

"Wait, but you said there's no magic in Earth so am I going to lose my magic because I'm going into this new world?" Natsu asked, fearing that if he did. Everything he had learned from Igneel would have been useless also, that was one of the two things he had in memory of his fallen foster father.

"Don't worry about it." Kami said as she took out a familiar glass bottle filled with red pills in them.

"Remember these?" Kami asked and Natsu nodded his head.

It was the same thing Mystogan gave to him in Edolas so they could activate their magic.

"Now you don't need to worry about it, all you need is one of them and you'll be able to use your magic in Earth for as long as you like." Kami said with a smile before she coughed into her hands.

"Anyways, carrying on with the explanation."

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energies. Yang represents the physical energy that is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise while the yin represents spiritual energy derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience of a human. The two are two sides of the same coin, everyone are in need of this two." the wisp started.

"Chakra is a form of life energy as many people in the world believe it to be. People are able to use Chakra by having the "Chakra Pathway System". Now the thing about this system is that its system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every chakra-producing organ and its energy will circulate throughout the body in the system. Do you understand everything that I have said so far?" Kami asked and Natsu nodded his head, seemingly able to understand it. Though he was confused about some things here and there, he would rather not question it first.

"So, will I be able to use this "Chakra" then?" Natsu asked and Kami shook her head.

"Unfortunately you can't. Otherwise the chakra would disrupt the magic container inside of your body." Natsu pouted at being unable to use Chakra but understood, he also didn't want to lose the one of the remaining things he had of Earthland, his magic.

"Oh, and remember not to draw any attention to yourself about being from another world. Information about other worlds are very sensitive and aren't supposed to be revealed to everyone." Kami said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Alright then, but do I reveal whether I'm a mage from another world to anyone? I feel like they may get suspicious if I don't act like them." Natsu said and Kami nodded her head.

"Yes, you may only do so to the people that you trust, but you must also reveal it to the head of the village, but of course, you CAN'T reveal about your conversation with me as it would create chaos in the world." Natsu just nodded his head as he smiled at the black haired Goddess.

"You really thought of this through, didn't you?" Natsu asked and Kami nodded her head.

"Of course I did, after all, this is the only thing that I can help you with." Kami said with a sad smile on her face as Natsu walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as well as a smile.

"You've done more than enough for me Kami-sama and I can't ever thank you enough for it." Natsu said as Kami smiled at him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You truly are a wonderful person, Natsu." Kami said as Natsu smiled and placed a hand right on top of hers.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Kami pulled her hand back as she snapped her fingers.

"It's time." Kami announced and suddenly a portal appeared before him.

A determined look then grew on Natsu's face as he looked at the portal in front of him.

"I can only pray that you'll be able to succeed in your mission, Natsu." Kami said as Natsu nodded his head before he bowed deeply at the Goddess.

"Thank you Kami-sama...for this second chance."

"Just make sure that you accomplish this mission and then I'll accept it, alright?" Kami said with a wink as Natsu nodded his head and right before he jumped into the portal, Kami called out to him one more time.

"Oh, and you should enjoy your childhood while you're there!" Kami said and that was the last thing Natsu heard before he jumped into the portal, leaving Kami all alone in the space.

'I'm counting on you, Natsu. The fate of that world rests in your hands now.' Kami thought in worry.

 _ **Location: Konohagakure no Sato**_

It was another beautiful day in the village of Konoha, the sun was shining brightly over the village and the birds were happily flying through the air. It was just the same old and exciting day in the Land of Fire!

However, unknown to many, it wasn't going to be like any other day.

Located near the prestigious Ninja Academy and Hokage Rock was the Hokage Office, where the current leader of the village would perform their duties as Hokage by handing out missions to their Shinobi or do the most dreaded thing ever, paperwork.

Minato Namikaze, also known to the world as his moniker, The Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage, was not having a good day.

First of all, his eleven year old daughter, Naruko, whom had developed a mischievous side from her mother no doubt, was once again, pranking the entire village by pouring paint over their property or stalls and this has caused the villagers to get angry and sent in complaints to his secretary, who looked like she was about to explode in a fit of rage.

Second of all, he was missing all of the time he spent with his lovely wife and beloved daughter. The two of them were the most important people in his world, and he truly missed their company.

Lastly, he was stuck doing the bane of all Hokage's, or maybe all the other Kage's as well, work….paperwork. The endless amounts of paper that was on his table seemed…..well, endless.

Minato sighed as he slumped to the table.

'Why did I ever dream of becoming Hokage again? This is absolute torture!' Minato thought to himself in distress before he decided to resume his work.

However, before he could even sign one of the papers, a member of the Anbu wearing a chameleon mask suddenly appeared right in front of him and kneeled before him.

"Hokage-sama, we discovered a strange energy source that's located right outside the village." The Anbu member said and Minato growled softly.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse." Minato muttered before facing the Anbu member.

"Send a group of Anbu to the site and find the source of it and if possible bring it over here!" Minato ordered, getting a nod from the man before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato then rubbed his forehead with his hand, already feeling a headache coming up as he sighed.

'What a day.'

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu then groaned as he forced one of his eyes open, and the first thing he saw were trees, meaning that he was currently in a forest. The pinkette then shifted his body so that he was looking at the blue sky above him. Managing to open both of his eyes, he slowly began to get up, but felt his body was a little stiff for some reason.

'Is this what coming back to life feels? If it is, then that sucks.' Natsu thought to himself as he swung his arm around.

'So…where am I?' Natsu thought as he looked around the endless amount of green surrounding him as he let a smile crawl up to his face. The serenity of the forest was one he was used to and it reminded him of…..home.

Natsu quickly shook his head at the thought, ridding it immediately.

'I have to focus and remember why I'm here in the first place.' Natsu scolded himself as he decided to walk around instead of staying in one place.

Natsu then came across a river before he proceeded to drink the water greedily in order to refresh himself and when he was done, he looked down at the water and his eyes widened in shock.

"What on Earthland?!"

Staring back at him was his own reflection, but instead of seeing a twenty-one year old man through the water, he was looking at a twelve year old version of himself.

"How did this even-" Natsu stopped, recalling the last thing Kami said to him before he left.

'So that's what she meant.' Natsu thought before shaking his head. There was not much he could do about the change, though it was weird since he had the intellectual of a twenty-one year old Natsu while in an eleven year old body. Though his intellectual should be equal if not slightly better to an eleven year old, so there wasn't much difference.

'Man, but it is strange to be a kid again.' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to stare at his reflection, Natsu then shrugged his shoulder, remembering when he was turned to a small size when he faced against Dan.

Natsu then snapped his fingers as he remembered something as he quickly took a pill, waiting a few minutes in order for the pill to take its effect.

As soon as he felt a surge of power running through his body, the pinkette then raised his arm high and a few seconds later, the heat surrounding the area increased as a Draconian tattoo suddenly covered his right arm.

'Looks like I still have this.' Natsu grinned as he decided to unleash some of his pent up power as he deactivated his Dragon King Mode.

The Dragon Slayer then moved to the centre of a forest, where there was a clearing and it was completely surrounded by lush trees.

'Time to begin!' Natsu thought as he started concentrating his magical power.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then began firing off moves in his arsenal, minus the moves in his Lightning Flame Mode and Dragon King Mode as he didn't want to cause too much destruction.

"And now for the finisher! **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!"

Natsu then swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames as it headed everywhere.

"Phew, that was a good workout." Natsu then began panting heavily as he stood on one knee as he wiped the sweat falling from his face as he looked around and was greeted by the destruction of the clearing he was just standing on.

Literally everything that was close to him had been destroyed by his barrage of attacks.

"Oops, looks like I went overboard." Natsu said, chuckling to himself before he fell to the ground.

"Man, I'm exhausted, I probably shouldn't have gone all out now that I have the energy of an eleven year old." Natsu said as he closed his eyes to rest but his eyes immediately opened before getting back up, catching someone's scent nearby.

"I know you're there, you can come out now." Natsu said as a figure suddenly appeared from behind one of the charred trees and landed right in front of Natsu.

The figure turned out to be a female and Natsu looked on at the female in front of him as she stared back at him with an emotionless look on her face.

Natsu noted that the girl looked to be around at least fourteen years of age and he examined her from head to toe.

She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with charcoal eyes, long and straight black hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades and her outfit consisted of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves and sandals. Her body looked to be quite developed as well for someone her age. Around her forehead was a headband and in the middle was a symbol that he had never seen before and on her waist is a mask that resembles that of a weasel. Natsu immediately went on guard, due to his Dragon Slayer instincts, he could tell that she was quite powerful, more powerful than he was at the moment.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked cautiously as the ravenette looked around the area in amazement before turning back to the pinkette, observing him silently.

The boy had spiky pink hair which was quite strange to her since she had never seen any males in the village, or anywhere else for that matter, to have pink hair. His face held none of the baby fat that most of the boys around his age had, in fact, he looked quite muscular for a kid his age. The clothes he was wearing were also quite peculiar, he is wearing an open-collared, one-sleeved coat that covers his entire left arm, white knee-length trousers and sandals. He also had a black scaly scarf wrapped around his neck securely. There was also a strange red mark on his exposed right arm.

'Was he the one that caused all of this?' the female thought as she narrowed her eyes at him.

'If that's so, then he must be very powerful to do something like this for someone his age.'

"What are your plans?" The black haired female suddenly asked with a slight edge to her tone but Natsu didn't notice it and found the question extremely weird.

"My plans? Well I planned on heading over to the nearest place where I can become a ninja. Why?" Natsu asked and this caused the kunoichi to raise an eyebrow at him.

"To become a shinobi? Why do you want to be one?" The ravenette questioned suspiciously, eyeing him in case he may attack or if they were other people around.

This caused Natsu to frown as his bangs covered his eyes, recalling what would happen to the world he was currently in. His desire to protect others, stronger than ever before.

"I…..wish to be stronger, no, to be the strongest so that I can protect all of the people I care about." Natsu said with such determination that it shocked the kunoichi.

'I've not seen such determination like his before.' She thought to herself as she felt herself nodded her head to him.

"I see, but answer me this, were you the one who caused all of this?" she asked and Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at her.

"I guess so, I tend to get carried away when I was practising." Natsu said embarrassedly as a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks. He really does do that a lot now that he thought about it.

The black haired female could only just nod her head at the pinkette as she looked at him questioningly. She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but she couldn't attack him since she had no prove of him being an enemy to the village as of yet.

"I understand your reasoning, I shall bring you to the village where you may meet the Hokage, but I will warn you now, if you are to show signs of attacking the village, I will kill you without any hesitation." The girl said in a cold tone but it barely fazed Natsu who merely smiled in response.

"Don't worry, I won't ever do that!" Natsu said as he began walking forward before he stopped and turned towards the ravenette.

"So, uhh, where's your village again?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and although the female tried to put on an emotionless front, she couldn't help but giggle softly at the pinkette.

"Why don't I take the lead for now, alright?" the girl said in monotone voice, but Natsu could still detect the slight hint of teasing in them and Natsu, at the very least, had the decency to blush in embarrassment again as he nodded his head.

With that, the two then began their walk towards the village and the walk has been anything but silent, Natsu had been asking a whole lot of questions to the kunoichi, but strangely enough, she didn't feel annoyed at his questions, instead, she was…..quite happy with that. She never had the chance to talk with many people due to her taking lots of missions and clan businesses.

Somehow the boy's presence was very comforting and it made her want to be closer with him despite this being their first ever meeting.

"So, what's the name of your village?" Natsu asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"The village's name is Konohagakure no Sato, and we are one of the strongest village in the entire world." She responded as Natsu's eyes burned with determination and excitement within them.

"Woah, which means your village is filled with strong people to fight, right?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from the female, this caused Natsu to be even more excited than before as he was jumping up and down in excitement at the thought of fighting strong ninjas.

The black haired female couldn't help but grow a small smile at his enthusiasm as it made him look much younger than he already was. Which is ironic since, unknown to her, he WAS actually older than her.

"Say, I was wondering." Natsu started as she turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Why do you have that mask with you?" Natsu asked curiously as he pointed at the mask on her waist, he had seen people who cover their mouths back in Earthland, but never their whole face.

The ravenette frowned at this as she recalled the very reason why she joined the Anbu, to ensure the peace of her village and, more importantly, to protect her family.

"It's to hide my identity from everyone, as my job requires me to assassinate others. If people were to figure out who I am, they may choose to attack the village." She responded as Natsu frowned as he heard the word, "assassinate".

He had partaken and watched millions of battles while in Earthland, but there were never deaths involved, all except the battle that took place that day.

Natsu shook his head as he gave her a smile.

"Well, I don't think you should wear that mask, otherwise it'll hides your beautiful face from the world." Natsu said genuinely, and this caused a tint of pink to appear on the girl's cheeks at his words. And she NEVER blushed before.

She received many compliments from men before, but none of them had been as genuine as the boy in front of her.

It didn't help that she found the pinkette quite handsome and cute at the same time, despite him being younger than her, and not only was he more handsome than most of the boys in the village, older and younger alike, but he was also more physically attractive than majority of the men in the village and, once again, he was quite young, which was saying a lot.

"T-thanks." She said as she looked away from her gaze, to prevent him from noticing the blush adorning on her face. Unfortunately for her, Natsu saw it.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is quite red." Natsu asked worriedly and suddenly the girl quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She responded quickly as Natsu just nodded his head.

"So, what's your name anyways? I don't really know what to call you." Natsu asked all of a sudden but this caused said female to frown.

Should she really tell him or should she lie? She had been in this position many of times before and not once had she given her name to anyone who had asked. But why was she feeling this was right now? Why was the situation any different from before?

She then shook her head at her thoughts before she turned to Natsu.

"My name is Izumi Uchiha." Izumi introduced herself with a monotone tone, but to Natsu, it was quite melodious as Natsu smiled and pointed at himself.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you Izumi!" Natsu said with his infamous toothy grin and this caused Izumi's heart to pound uncontrollably at the sight.

'W-what is this feeling?' Izumi thought to herself as she placed a hand on her heart as her body suddenly felt warm.

What a strange feeling indeed.

However, before she could find out more about this mysterious feeling, the gates that kept them from the village was in sight.

"We're here." Izumi announced and Natsu smiled happily as he looked up at the magnificent gates of Konoha in awe.

It was huge! Its size could be compared to that of the Eclipse Portal which was saying a lot.

There were two men who were standing by the gates and once they caught sight of Izumi, they bowed down at the ravenette who waved it off before the two entered the village.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and amazement when his eyes took in the village's appearance. If he thought the gate itself was amazing, the entire village was incredible! And the pinkette couldn't help but feel attracted to homey atmosphere that it was giving off.

'It's almost as if being in Fairy Tail again.' Natsu thought before shaking his head.

Now wasn't the time to feel home sick, he now had a job to do and he's going to accomplish it no matter what.

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Natsu said as Izumi smiled at him.

"I'll bring you over to meet the Hokage so he may enroll you into the academy." Izumi said and Natsu's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Academy? Does that mean I have to go to school?" Natsu asked in fear and Izumi looked at him weirdly before nodding her head.

"Of course it does, kids like you needs to go to school." Izumi said and Natsu was about to retort saying that he was much older, but quickly remembered not to bring too much attention to himself, so Natsu merely pouted, but that didn't stop his mind from remembering all the times when Erza would beat him up.

When he slept while she was teaching, she would beat him up. If he arrived late to the 'class' on purpose or by accident, she would beat him up. If he wanted to eat, she would beat him up. If he requested that they stop, and you've guessed it, she would beat him up.

Basically anything he did wrong, she would beat him up.

For a good reason I guess.

"Fine." Natsu said as Izumi patted his head with a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun there. Besides, you can be friends with a bunch of kids that are around your age as well." Izumi said and Natsu grew a smile at the thought of making friends again.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But can we go and meet that Hokage or whatever?" Natsu asked and Izumi nodded her head.

"Alright, but no funny business when we're there, alright? Otherwise I'll make you regret it." Izumi threatened as Natsu then saluted at the girl before him.

"You got it!"

 _ **Later**_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Minato said and the doors into his office then opened to reveal a middle aged woman in her thirties with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes walk in as she bowed respectfully towards the blonde Hokage. It was his secretary, Misaki.

"Hokage-sama, Anbu Izumi Uchiha wishes to meet with you and she has brought along a guest." Misaki said as Minato raised an eyebrow at this. The Uchiha heiress would never come unless he asked her too, and what was this about a guest?

Minato nodded his head, "Alright, let them in." as Misaki nodded her head before exiting the room to grant them access.

A few minutes later, Izumi and Natsu entered the room and Minato stared at the pinkette who was grinning from ear to ear.

'Who is this kid?' Minato thought to himself. His senses was telling him that the kid was no ordinary one, but what made him so different?

"Hokage-sama." Izumi bowed at the blonde haired Hokage who waved it off and gave her a polite smile.

"Ah Izumi, it's nice to see you again. How are you and your parents doing?" Minato asked. His family and the Uchiha's had quite a good relation since Kushina and Mikoto were teammates during their Genin days and while Kushina was the Jinchuriki at that time, Mikoto barely let that faze her from becoming friends with one another. Ever since then, the two had a very good friendship with each other and it carried on to this very day, maybe even stronger than before.

"My parents are doing well, thank you for asking Hokage-sama." Izumi said as Minato turned his attention back to the pinkette.

"So, who are you boy?" Minato asked in a tone which he used when speaking to kids, specifically to his daughter.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you!" Natsu introduced himself with a smile.

"Alright then Natsu, what is the reason you have today?" Minato asked as Natsu then grew a serious look on his face.

"If possible I would like to speak with you…alone." Natsu said as Minato also grew a serious look as he nodded his head.

"Understood, Izumi you are dismissed." Minato said and Izumi was about to retort but one look from Minato told her otherwise as she nodded her head and walked towards the exit, giving one last look at Natsu, she left the room.

"Now, tell me, what do you wish to speak with me about? I am a very busy man." Minato said as Natsu shook his head as he gave the man a smirk.

"I said I wanted to speak with you ALONE, so could you get those people up on the roof to leave us?" Natsu said pointing upwards causing Minato to look at him in shock.

'He managed to detect the presence of the Anbu when many, even experienced Jonins, were unable to? This kid isn't as ordinary like I thought.' Minato thought in his mind as he stared at Natsu before flicking his fingers and four Anbu members appeared before him.

"Leave this room now." Minato said with finality, his tone held authority in them as the four Anbu members nodded their head before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, let's try this again, what do you wish to speak with me about?" Minato asked as Natsu sighed before gaining a serious expression again.

"What I'm about to tell you must not be released to the public, understand?" Natsu said before he started telling the Yondaime Hokage about Earthland, the war that happened, his wishes to return to the past and finally arriving in the forest located right outside of Konoha.

'I guess that explains the weird energy source but….'

"How much cartoons have you been watching?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow and Natsu was shocked by this question.

"What?" Natsu asked as Minato sighed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you came from a different universe all around where magic exists and there's mage around everywhere? Please, I'm not that dumb." Minato said and Natsu glared at him.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth here." Natsu said as Minato scoffed.

"Of course you're not. Then prove it to me, show me this magic that you claim to have. I'm sure it'll blow my mind." Minato said sarcastically as Natsu just shrugged as he engulfed his hand with flames and this caused Minato's eyes to widen in shock at what he had done.

'He can manipulate flames?!' Minato thought in shock.

"Do you believe me now?" Natsu asked breaking Minato from his thoughts.

"That may be shocking to see someone manipulating fire like that, but that still won't make me believe you." Minato said and Natsu thought about what he could do to make the man believe him and snapped his fingers knowing what to do.

"Do you have any fire anywhere? Or could you make some fire?" Natsu asked and Minato raised an eyebrow at the weird question.

"Uhh sure but why do you ask?" Minato asked and Natsu smiled.

"I want you to hit me with it." Natsu said and Minato looked at the kid as if he was crazy.

"Is something wrong with you kid, you could get seriously hurt by that!" Minato said in exasperation and felt his head hurt even more than before when he was talking with the pinkette, and judging by everything he had heard and seen so far, he had the right to have one.

"I'll prove you otherwise." Natsu smirked and Minato reluctantly took out an explosive tag and even more reluctant when he threw an explosive tag at the pinkette and once the tag touched him, it exploded on contact.

Minato was about to act but he stopped when he heard some slurping sounds coming from nearby and his jaw literally dropped to the ground when he saw the flames being sucked into the pinkette's mouth.

"Ahh, that was delicious." Natsu stated happily with a grin as he wiped his lips all the while Minato looked at him in bewilderment.

"H-how did you-" Minato stuttered as Natsu smirked at him.

"Do you believe me now?" Natsu asked as Minato composed himself as he coughed out into his hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before, so it looks like I have no choice but to believe what you say." Minato said before he slumped into his seat.

"But to think that there are other universes that exists as well. This is completely mind blowing!" Minato chuckled to himself before turning over to the Dragon Slayer.

"So, what's the purpose of you coming here in the first place?" Minato asked and Natsu frowned, he was unable to tell anyone about the upcoming disaster that would occur in the world, so he decided to lie.

"Well, like I said before, I wanted to return to the past to stop a war from breaking out, but a gate from one side broke and all of a sudden I appeared here." Natsu said as Minato nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, there's nothing much I can do since there are no Space-Time users here that could help bring you back, so how do you feel about staying here?" Minato asked and Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, I want to become a ninja so that I can become much stronger." Natsu said determinedly as Minato could only smile at him.

"I see, but I can't just give you the position as ninja, you have to earn it just like the rest of the kids in your age group, which is why I will enroll you into the ninja academy where you'll be able to learn the ways of ninja!" Minato said and Natsu shook his head.

"Uh, sorry but I'm unable to access the chakra thingy that all of them possesses." Natsu said and Minato gave him a suspicious look.

"How do you know about "Chakra"?" Minato asked and Natsu cursed himself for letting that slip, but he couldn't tell him anymore then he should.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you anything more, but I will reassure you that I am not lying about where I came from and how I got here." Natsu said and Minato could only nod his head seeing as the boy had more than enough proof but decided that he would test it later on, with a certain student of his.

"Understood, but to keep your identity a secret will prove to be difficult seeing as you need to pull off the three academy Jutsus' in order to become a full-fledged Shinobi." Minato said before an idea appeared in his mind.

"I know! Instead of that, I'll be giving you a different test to show whether you are worthy to become a ninja or not." Minato smiled as Natsu looked more and more confused as time passes by.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have everything planned out. I will talk with the people at a local hotel so that you may live there until we get you a place to stay." Minato smiled at the pinkette who nodded his head.

"Say, do you have a place where I can train? I don't want to create such a huge mess again." Natsu said sheepishly and the Yondaime Hokage nodded his head.

"Of course, you can use Training Ground 7 to train and I'll send someone to watch over you." Natsu smiled at him as he felt confidence surge in his body, he was definitely going to protect this world for sure!

"Alright, you are dismissed, I'll have someone escort you to the academy tomorrow, alright?" Minato asked and Natsu bowed at the Hokage.

"Thank you so much for your help." Natsu said and Minato gave the boy a smile.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you're able to accomplish your goals." Minato said and Natsu nodded his head before he left the room.

"Now that that's dealt with, it's time to return to you." Minato then gave the large stacks of paper a heated glare.

It was showdown time!

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu then walked out of the building and when he exited, he saw Izumi leaning nearby the entrance and when she saw the pinkette, she walked towards him.

"Ah, Natsu. How was your talk with the Hokage? Was he able to help you out?" Izumi asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah, he said that I'll need to go to the academy and learn before becoming a ninja." Natsu sighed and Izumi noticed that he was unhappy about the prospect of going to the academy, something not all kids in the village had the privilege to.

"Did you have a bad experience with learning before?" Izumi asked and Natsu quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, every time I would make a mistake, my 'teacher' would hit me." Natsu shuddered as Izumi frowned when she heard that.

"I don't think that's the way a teacher should do." Izumi commented as Natsu waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I managed to learn a lot of stuff in the end." Natsu said with a sad smile as he was reminded by his scarlet haired friend again.

Izumi noticed the sad smile on the boy's face but chose not to comment about it.

"So, what do you say we get some lunch?" Izumi offered and instantly Natsu's stomach began to growl hungrily as Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Natsu said as Izumi giggled as the two then walked towards town.

As they were walking, Natsu then looked up into the sky and his eyes widened when he saw two small fairy-like beings flying through the air, and what made them so special?

He could see their tails at their backs.

Natsu then smiled as the faces of his fallen comrades, friends and family appeared in his mind as a determined look appeared on his face as he fisted the air.

'I promise that I'll protect the people in this world, make sure to watch over me, everyone!' Natsu thought to himself.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 **A brand new world opens up a new chapter in the dragon's life, an opportunity to set things right, but the question is, will he be able to do it or is it all just for naught? Will we be able to see… a fairy tale ending?**

 **Well, that's it for me now, and holy heck 10k+ words?! It's been a while since I did something like that. Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to favourite, follow and most of all review the chapter!**

 **Also, yes I made Izumi a bit OOC and made her younger than canon, but for the sake of the story I will do it! Anyways, let's make Natsu more popular in the Fairy Tail x Naruto Fanfiction archive!**

 _ **Have a good one everyone!**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 2** **nd** **chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Now Natsu, you've caused so much havoc in my home that I feel like something needs to be done and somehow you managed to evade Erza many times.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: That's right I have! Now you won't be able to do use Erza to scare me!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Maybe, maybe not. I do have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter though.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: (Pales) W-what is it?**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: You'll find out. Anyways, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Figures!**

"So this is the place you'll be staying at until you can afford to buy a place to stay for yourself." Minato said as he and Natsu currently stood in front of a hotel.

"Really? So you're willing to let me stay here for free? What about food and such?" Natsu asked, thinking it was a ruse, but the blonde Hokage shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, we will cover the expenses for your home, food and even clothing. I'll inform everyone about your situation soon." Minato said at the pinkette who nodded his head.

"Thanks a lot!" Natsu said with a massive smile as Minato shook it off with a smile of his own. Somehow the boy reminded him of his own daughter but as a male and with pink hair.

"Don't worry about it and have a great time staying at the village!" With that, Minato disappeared in a flash, leaving behind an awestruck Natsu.

"That looks so cool! How on Earthland did he do that?!" Natsu said before shaking his head and entering the hotel.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

As soon as he entered his room, Natsu threw his bag to the ground, before jumping onto his bed, enjoying its softness. Somehow, lying atop of it feels as if he dropped onto beds of clouds.

Of course he shouldn't and can't be blamed, since he has been sleeping on the hard surface of the cave each and every day after the war.

The Dragon Slayer quickly scanned his room, seeing that there wasn't much in the room but the bed, a couch, a table and a television set.

'Well, it's not like I really needed much anyways.' The pinkette thought as he leaned comfortably on the bed.

However, Natsu was still not planning to sleep anytime soon since he just had lunch and unconsciously, the pinkette thought back to the lunch that had just occurred.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After walking from the Hokage Tower, the two began walking throughout the village and Natsu could sense that all eyes were on them and from the mutterings, the pinkette realised that they were looking and talking about Izumi. However, judging by the impassive look on her face, she either doesn't know about it or ignored it and Natsu had a feeling that it was the latter, so he did the one thing that would intimidate all of them. He engulfed his hands on fire and glared at all of them, which freaked them out which caused a pleased smile to appear on Natsu's face after succeeding._

 _After a while, they arrived at the centre of the village and there was a small shop at one side of the road._

" _So, what is this place?" Natsu asked curiously as he stared at the small shop in front of him, and just like most of the shops throughout the village, it had a traditional vibe to it._

" _This is one of the most popular shops that sells ramen throughout the entire village, Ichiraku Ramen. Surely you must have heard it before?" Izumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who shook his head in response._

" _Well then, looks like you're in for a treat." Izumi smiled softly and the people who passed by them looked shocked at seeing the Uchiha Princess's smile, most of them were males that glared at the pinkette for getting a chance to see such a sight since she was also known as the Ice Queen of Konoha, rejecting every male who had ever asked her out._

" _Well, I hope so, I'm starving!" and to prove his point, his stomach growled loudly causing Natsu to blush in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Izumi to giggle softly._

 _As they were about to enter the shop, Natsu quickly realised something._

" _Wait, I don't have any money with me right now." Natsu said as he sighed and was about to walk away had it not been for Izumi who placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _Don't worry about it, I'll pay for you. Besides, I don't expect someone so young to have any money on you right now." Izumi teased as Natsu scratched the back of his head. If only she knew. With that settled, the two then entered the shop and were greeted by a middle aged man._

" _Welcome to the shop-, ah, Izumi-sama, it's an honour to have you here!" The man greeted with a smile on his face. He was currently wearing a white robe, a white apron wrapped around his waist and a bright white bandanna over his head._

" _Ah, it's just Izumi, please." Izumi said and the man turned over to the boy standing beside her._

" _Oh, and who is this boy? Your friend?" He asked curiously, never seeing the girl spend time with anyone else except her younger brother._

" _Hey there! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm new to the village!" Natsu greeted himself with a large smile on his face, which somehow managed to bring a smile to the old man's face as well._

" _I like your enthusiasm kid, my name is Teuchi and I run this ramen store, I hope to see you more often then." Teuchi greeted as the two sat down at the store._

" _So, what kind of ramen would you like to have?" Teuchi asked, holding a notepad and pen in his hands as he looked at them._

" _I'll have my usual, please." Izumi said and suddenly all the pressure went onto Natsu as he thought about what he wanted to eat._

" _Do you have any spicy ramen?" Teuchi nodded his head with a smile as he wrote it down onto his notepad._

" _Would you like to add in any toppings onto your ramen?" Natsu gave a thought about it before an answer came to his head._

" _Can I have the narutomaki topping then?" the old man looked at him in shock at his request before nodding his head and entering the kitchen at the back._

" _It's rare to see someone add in the narutomaki topping onto their ramen." Izumi pointed out as a somber smile grew on the pinkette's face._

" _Well, back at home, whenever I use to eat ramen with my friends, we would always order it, so in a way, it reminds me of home." Natsu said and Izumi frowned, detecting the sorrow in his tone despite the smile he had on his face._

" _If you ever need help to get your mind off of things, you could…come to me. I'd be willing to help." Izumi said and Natsu smiled appreciatively at her._

 _Not even a few minutes later, the food arrived as Teuchi placed two bowls of ramen in front of them._

" _Enjoy to your heart's content!" Natsu looked at the mouthwatering food in front of him and could feel himself turn even hungrier than before._

 _Izumi then chuckled when seeing the look on Natsu's face and said, "You should eat it before it gets too cold." Natsu nodded his head fervently as he began eating his food at a very fast pace._

 _Not even a few minutes later, Natsu pushed the empty bowl forward as he sighed in relief at having his stomach filled as the two looked at him in shock._

" _I guess you were satisfied with the food?" Izumi asked, not even halfway done with her food, as Natsu nodded his head with a grin._

" _Yeah! It was absolutely delicious!" Natsu said enthusiastically._

" _Well, that's always good to hear." Teuchi grinned as he stared at the pinkette for a while longer._

" _You know, your attitude reminds me of someone else in the village." Izumi smiled, knowing full well who the old man was referring to._

" _I can agree with you on that, it's almost like they're siblings." Izumi added, getting a chuckle out of the old man and a confused look from Natsu._

" _Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked curiously as Izumi shook her head._

" _Don't worry about it, if you frequent this place a lot, you'll meet her eventually." Izumi said and this confused Natsu even more. However, before he could get a word in, someone called out to him._

" _Ah, Natsu, there you are!" Turning back, the Dragon Slayer saw none other than Minato with a smile on his face, causing Natsu to look at him curiously._

' _How the heck did he manage to arrive without me detecting his scent?' Shaking that thought out of his head, he saw the blonde Hokage talking with Izumi about something._

" _Well, since you're about done, how about I take you to the place where you'll be staying during your stay here." Nodding his head, Natsu got out of his seat and bowed at Teuchi._

" _Thanks for the food, gramps!" Teuchi stumbled on his feet at being called that, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face._

" _It's okay, remember that you're welcome to come here anytime you like." Natsu nodded his head enthusiastically before turning to Izumi._

" _I guess I'll see you later, Izumi." The ravenette nodded her head and with a small smile on her face, waved as the Hokage and Dragon Slayer began walking towards the destination of the hotel._

 _ **Flashback End**_

'Man, so what am I going to do now?' Natsu thought to himself, feeling bored so he decided to head towards the window of his room and look at the orange hued skies.

'Well since there's nothing else to do around here, might as well go and get used to this place.' Natsu thought with a shrug as he left the room.

As soon as he left his hotel, the Dragon Slayer could feel that everyone's eyes were on him this time, most likely due to the colour of his hair, since no other male in the world had bright salmon hair like him.

Though he ignored all of the stares since he's used to them. After all, he had to endure having thousands of people watching his epic fight with Sting and Rogue a few years ago, if he could handle that, he could definitely handle this!

However, he could sense a pair of eyes that was looking at him differently than the other civilians. Natsu looked up slightly to the roof of one of the buildings and saw a hooded figure wearing a mask similar to the one he saw Izumi had with her but this one resembled a dog, however, it didn't hide his spiky silver hair. He also wore a grey flak jacket and black pants.

'Who is he?' Natsu thought as he quickly walked around the civilians in his way, noticing that the guy was indeed following him.

Natsu frowned at this. Was he that suspicious to the point that there was someone following him? As he thought about it, the pinkette noticed that there was an alleyway up ahead.

With a plan in mind, Natsu then entered the nearby alleyway and the hooded figure immediately chased after him. Entering the alleyway, the figure couldn't find any signs of the pinkette, until he detected movement nearby, forcing him to duck as Natsu just barely missed his surprise attack as he landed on the ground safely, before proceeding to glare at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with a low growl, however, the figure merely ignored him causing Natsu to growl even more before proceeding to jump at the figure once more.

The figure managed to avoid said attack once again before jumping on the walls and proceeded to escape, leaving Natsu all alone in the alleyway, confused.

'Who was that guy and what did he want from me?' Natsu thought to himself and he knew better than to chase after the guy. If he did, he would be drawing even more attention to himself; Hence the reason why he wouldn't be able to use his magic as much as he would like to.

'I better leave before anyone ask me as to what I'm doing here.' Natsu thought as he left the alleyway in a hurry.

Ever since his encounter with the hooded figure, Natsu had been on guard, thinking that he would be followed again, the Dragon Slayer then proceeded to use his enhanced sense of smell to assist him in detecting the man's scent. Fortunately for him, the figure didn't attempt to follow him again and it was all clear after that.

'Do I really look that suspicious?' Natsu sighed as he looked around the village. Hawkers and shopkeepers were busy selling their goods, children were all playing tag with one another, while the adults were milling about their daily routines. The peaceful and lively atmosphere reminded the Dragon Slayer of Magnolia.

At the thought of his former hometown caused the pinkette to frown before he shook his head. He was given a chance to live in a brand new world and to save it, now wasn't the time to be reminiscing the past. After all, he learned a very valuable lesson from Makarov as a child,

" _Always concentrate on what needs to be done, anything else will only be a distraction to you."_

Although the guild master was money-minded and a bit of a pervert, he was also very wise and protective of everyone in the guild, he usually offers his assistance to those in distress with his words and somehow they'd always feel rejuvenated and determined after listening to him. He did, after all, convince Gajeel of all people to join Fairy Tail after the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail.

The pinkette was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt himself crashing into something or better yet, someone. Looking down, he saw a male around his current age glaring at him as he laid on the ground.

The figure had black eyes and spiky black hair and was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and beige shorts.

"You should watch where you're going." The male said rudely as he got up and normally Natsu would have retorted, especially since the boy in front of him looked a bit like his old rival, but since he has a better control of his emotions now, merely shrugged the comment off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Natsu said before he carried on walking down the street as the ravenette scoffed and walked away towards the opposite end.

'Geez, what did I even do to them that I deserve such treatment? First a mysterious looking guy follows me around and now a guy who acts like he has a stick up his ass.' Natsu sighed to himself, clearly not enjoying his first day in the village of this new world.

'Well…at least it wasn't all that bad.' Natsu thought, recalling his encounter with Izumi in the forest. For some odd reasons, she reminded him of Kagura from the Mermaid Heel guild, although he didn't get a chance to properly befriend her, he still managed to get in small chats with her every once in a while and the pinkette noted that the two were quite similar. Both always hid their true feelings under an emotionless mask and both looked beautiful when they didn't do so.

'Well it's better than meeting another version of Erza.' Natsu thought with a chuckle as a red haired woman sneezed all of a sudden.

"Hmm, is someone talking about me? If they are, they better stop." She growled to herself as her hair began floating upwards, separating into nine strands with red aura surrounding each of them.

Natsu felt a chill run up his spine for some odd reasons and looked around to make sure he was safe.

 _ **Later**_

After exploring the entire village without any interference, Natsu currently found himself in a very dire situation. One that was definitely the upmost of importance.

A loud growling sound could be heard from the streets as everyone turned their heads to look at the source of the loud sound, Natsu's stomach.

The pinkette groaned as he placed a hand on his stomach and began walking. Why was he hungry again? It had barely been a few hours since he had lunch.

'Though to be fair, that was never enough to make me full.' Natsu thought to himself as began walking around in the streets before he arrived at his destination.

"Oh, Natsu, it's good to see you back so soon!" Teuchi greeted the pinkette who laid his head on the table, salivating at the smell of the food coming from the back.

"Could I have some ramen please?" Natsu said, almost begging, as Teuchi merely laughed heartily.

"Don't worry about it, the Hokage already told us about your situation and since we didn't really get a chance to treat you before, consider this meal free of charge." Natsu had a massive smile on his face at that and a thought came to his mind, 'Free food!'

"Thanks a lot old man!"

 _ **A few ramen bowls later**_

"I'm certainly amazed that you can eat as much as you do." Teuchi said in awe, watching as Natsu downed his tenth bowl hungrily before the pinkette slammed it on the table, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Yeah, well, this is the first time in a while since I got to eat this much." Natsu responded, handing the bowls over to the old man who looked at him curiously.

"Oh and what have you been eating then?"

"Well, I usually just eat berries I find in the forests or if I'm lucky, some wild animal meat." Natsu responded as if it were normal and Teuchi was shocked after hearing this.

"Is that so? What about your parents? Don't they feed you?" At the mention of his parents, Natsu flinched as he shook his head.

"My parents passed away when I was still very young, so I don't quite know them." Natsu admitted, rubbing the back of his head. It was true seeing as the only time he had saw them was during his vision when he was on the brink of death. Teuchi looked at him in pity. To think such a young boy would live in the wilderness all by himself at such a young age and had to take care of himself. Though it was only mildly true.

"I see…well, in any case, it's a good thing you're here now. Our Hokage always makes sure that everyone here is happy, and I'm sure you're included in that." Natsu nodded his head, detecting the encouragement in his words as he smiled.

"Yeah! Anyways, could I have one more bowl, gramps?"

"You're still hungry?!"

 _ **Later**_

It was now night time in Konohagakure, the moon shining brightly across the night sky as Natsu petted his stomach in satisfaction after such a heavy meal, it was definitely a long time since he had plenty to eat. During the war against Zeref and the Alvarez Kingdom, he had barely eaten since food was one of the few resources which were scarce.

'I really need to stop thinking about that.' Natsu thought to himself and he knew the only thing that would help him clear his mind off of things.

Training.

Natsu remembered being told of the directions to Training Ground 7, though he was meant to be watched. Natsu scoffed at this.

'I'm twenty-one years old, why do I even need to be watched, anyways?' Natsu thought to himself, forgetting about the fact that he was currently eleven years old.

It took him a few minutes before he arrived at his destination.

It was a clearing in the middle of the forest with a clear river at the side. Other than that, it looked about average.

Natsu smirked as he stretched his body. Time to get some training!

After a few hours, it was safe to say that Natsu had practically used up all the energy he had gained after the huge meal he had, as he laid down on the field.

Some parts of the land had large holes in them and the trees around the area were broken, all of them courtesy of one Natsu Dragneel.

'Well, I'm glad that my power hasn't decreased THAT much, I would be very upset if that were the case. Though the same can't be said for my energy.' Natsu thought as he looked up into the sky.

'Well, it's time to head on back to the hotel. I'm tired…' Natsu thought to himself as he got up, but just as he was about to leave, he detected someone's presence in the trees, in fact, it seemed very familiar and he instantly glared at that direction.

'Is everyone going to hide in trees or something?' Natsu thought to himself.

"You can come out now." Natsu said and as soon as he said those words, he felt someone behind him, forcing him to duck under the attack.

He turned around to see the same dog masked figure, holding a kunai in his hand as Natsu quickly made some distance in between them.

'Impressive reactions.' The masked figure thought to himself as he looked around to acknowledge the damage the pinkette in front of him had done.

"Hey you bastard, who are you and why are you following me!" Natsu shouted at the silver haired male, though he was ignored.

'This boy isn't like any other, he's much more…special than others.' The masked figure thought and felt the urge to test his theory right as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground which caused the entire area to be filled with smoke.

Normally everyone would be panicking at the prospect of losing sight of their enemies. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't worried whatsoever as he calmly closed his eyes in order to detect his opponent. Detecting the man underneath the ground, Natsu immediately jumped up, the masked figure missing his target as Natsu inhaled some air.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of flames at the ground. Natsu then landed safely, panting softly as the masked figure reappeared in front of him, his mask preventing the pinkette from seeing his facial expression.

'So he managed to avoid my **Headhunter Jutsu** without much trouble and without much energy as well. Impressive.' With a hidden smirk on his face, the silver haired male proceeded to charge at the Dragon Slayer once again.

Natsu managed to avoid each attack that his opponent sent his way, but due to his lack of strength and energy, Natsu was able to get hit a few times, sending him back from the force of his punches.

'Damn it, this would be much easier if I was in my original body!' Natsu growled as he charged at his foe, sending a punch at him before the masked man caught it and attempted to throw the pinkette to the ground.

Keyword here is attempted as Natsu landed on his feet and shot out a stream of fire from the sole his legs, allowing him to slam into his opponent, pushing him into the ground.

"Take this!" Natsu shouted as he jumped at him, before sending a powerful punch at the downed figure, however, when his attack connected with the masked man, the man disappeared and all that was left was a stump of log, shocking the pinkette in the process.

"How on Earthland did he do that?!" Natsu then turned his gaze to the top of the tree where the silver haired male was standing. The dog masked man examined the pinkette for a few more seconds before he eventually disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Natsu all alone in the training ground, confused.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In the Hokage Tower, Minato was currently finishing the last of his paperwork…for the day and the blonde Hokage was already dreading as to what tomorrow would bring.

Suddenly sensing someone outside, he immediately requested the Anbu in his room to leave, as soon as they left, he was then greeted by the kneeling form of a silver haired male. The blonde Hokage's face immediately became serious as he looked forward to hearing news about the pinkette.

Although he did trust the pinkette's words, he just wanted to make sure is all, after all, there was nothing wrong with being too careful.

"So…how is he?" Minato asked curiously, causing the dog masked figure to chuckle.

"Well, you were right sensei. He truly is unique unlike the other students in the academy, he definitely possesses a strength that none of them have. Heck, he even managed to evade my **Headhunter Jutsu** without using a Kawarimi." He said causing Minato to nod his head in understanding as he took a look outside his window.

'Looks like he was telling the truth. After all, no eleven year old, even with training, would be able to do what Natsu had done, and against an experienced Anbu as well.' The Hokage thought to himself, a bit relieved because of it.

"Though if I may ask, sensei. Why did you want me to watch over and test him? Why not let the teachers from the academy handle it?" He asked curiously as Minato merely shrugged in response without even turning to him.

"I just wanted to know whether he had potential or not." Minato lied, biting his tongue for it but he knew better than to tell people about Natsu's true origins, even if one of those people was his former student.

He truly hoped that everything would turn out alright in the future.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Natsu yawned tiredly as he stretched out tiredly, rubbing his eyes as the intensity of the sun woke him up of his sleep. The pinkette looked around and found himself in his room.

'So it wasn't a dream after all.' The pinkette thought, the entire thing felt almost surreal, so he was a bit afraid that everything was all just a dream.

'Well, today's the day I go to that Academy thing.' Natsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What was even the point of it anyways? It wasn't like he could learn any of the moves they taught there since he can't use Chakra so why did he even need to attend?

Sighing to himself, the Dragon Slayer immediately headed to the bathroom in order to prepare himself for the day. It took him less than a few minutes as the pinkette emerged from the bathroom, wearing the same exact type of clothes he had worn since returning from Tenroujima.

He was about to leave when he heard a knock on his door causing the pinkette to tilt his head in confusion. Who could be knocking on his door?

Opening the door, Natsu was surprised to see a silver hair haired man with gravity-defying hair. He wore a face-mask, a green vest, gloves with metal plates on them, a blue, a long-sleeved shirt, blue sandals, as well as blue pants with tape around the shins. He also had a headband covering his left eye.

Natsu would have wondered who the male was, had he not recognized his scent. It was the dog masked man who had attacked him the day before. The pinkette immediately glanced at the man in front of cautiously, wondering as to what he would do.

However, it seems like the man hadn't noticed it, "You must be Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you! My name is Kakashi Hatake and I am here to bring you to the Academy." The now revealed Kakashi said in a somewhat excited tone as he gave him an eye smile.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 **The start of every friendship starts with the first encounter, but nobody said it would always have to be a good meeting. As the Dragon Slayer continues to find and create bonds, will his flames prevail over the upcoming evil or will it and his past consume him?**

 **In case any of you were wondering, yes, Natsu is a bit OOC in this fic, but with reason of course and it will be explained in the later chapters as to why I did so. Also, this chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to just hold it for the next chapter.**

 _ **Have a good one everyone!**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Well, I really feel like it's time for me to take a break from this story.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Wait, why? I actually enjoy being a ninja! Don't you dare take this from me!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Raises eyebrow) There's two other stories in which you're also in Konoha.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Oh right…I forgot all about those.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Well whatever, anyways, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 3: The Konoha Academy!**

 _ **Location: Konoha Streets**_

The pinkette's first thoughts when he decided to follow the silver haired male was that he was going to lead him to an abandoned alleyway or building and try to kill him, which wasn't good since he tensed up every time the man made even a slight movement. However, it would appear that he was wrong as they were currently walking through the streets of Konoha with plenty of people surrounding them.

'Well he could still do that if he wanted to.' Natsu thought to himself as he turned to his patron who was currently face deep into an orange book and the pinkette could have sworn he was hearing giggles from his direction.

'He surely is acting differently from the guy that tried to attack me yesterday.' Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at the man beside him.

Kakashi, feeling someone staring at him rather heatedly, looked beside him to see that Natsu was indeed the source of the stares he was feeling.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is there something in your eye?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at him but Natsu didn't respond and instead turned his attention forward causing the masked man decided to shrug it off and continue reading his book intently.

The story was starting to get real good in more ways than one.

The pinkette then scanned the early morning Konoha. Shops were opening, children were running around the streets, parents were doing shopping or getting to their jobs within the village or some were getting ready to leave if their carriages had anything to say about it.

And like yesterday, there were masked men hidden throughout the village but the pinkette was certain that they weren't going to attack. Though why were they there? Shrugging those thoughts out of his mind, the pinkette and silver haired male continued on walking to their destination.

A few more minutes of walking and the two finally arrived at their destination as Kakashi closed his book and turned to the pinkette.

"Well then Natsu, make sure to have a good day at school, and make sure you don't want you to cause any trouble while you're there." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Natsu merely nodded his head before the silver haired male disappeared after a puff of smoke.

"Okay, I seriously want to learn how to do that!" Natsu said to himself with stars in his eyes before he turned around to look at the giant red building in front of him and sighed.

Looks like it was time to face the music.

 _ **Location: Classroom**_

For the umpteenth time, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as she watched her academy sensei, Iruka Umino, lecture them about some ninja history. While she really liked the scarred teacher who had been an elder brother of sorts to her, it didn't mean she had to enjoy his lessons in which he would constantly speak for hours and hours until it was time for the other lessons.

Since she sat at the back of the class, she decided to look in the window to look at her reflection. She had blonde hair with red streaks in them tied in pigtails. Her clothes consisted of a dark orange jumpsuit which has some black in it. She was also wearing dark orange pants.

Her violet orbs then peered at the rest of her classmates she saw that all of them were either asleep or paying attention to the lesson.

'I can learn all of this and more from both Mom and Dad, why do I even have to stay here?' She sighed to herself and a quick nudge to her side caused her to turn to her good friend, Sasuke Uchiha who raised an eyebrow at her, mouthing the words, 'What's up?' to her.

Naruko merely shook her head at him as she leaned on her hand as she thought about how she managed to befriend the Uchiha.

Since their families were close to one another, their parents had made sure that they would be the best of friends and since they knew each other since young, Naruko had managed to befriend the male Uchiha and his sister, Izumi. It was an absolute trouble to say the least as the boy acted arrogantly, but thanks to his sister, she managed to find a way through.

"Now it's time for a pop quiz!" Iruka said loudly causing the entire class to groan.

'I wish something interesting would happen!' she screamed in her head as the papers were being passed around.

Unknown to the girl, her wish was about to be granted at a record time.

 _ **With Natsu**_

 _ **Location: Konoha Academy**_

The Dragon Slayer had finally arrived at his supposed designated classroom after dealing with the owner of the school and whatnot, and right now the only thing blocking him from entering was the door.

The sliding door would reveal the class in which he was about to stay for the next few years. Years of absolute torture. He had half a mind to go to the Hokage's office and tell him about his true strength with his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode AND his Fire Dragon King's Mode, both of which has the capability of completely destroying everything in its path. Though he did recall Izumi telling him that normal kids his age go to the Academy to learn ways to be a ninja.

Though there were two problems with that. Firstly, he was a mage and had no chance of becoming a ninja. Secondly, he was far from normal, he died as a child only to be brought back as a demon and was raised by a dragon and the only way to earn money is by defeating monsters at least ten times taller than he was. Definitely seems normal for a child, eh?

'No point in standing here all day.' Natsu thought as he slid the door open, revealing the future he will have to endure for the next few years.

 _ **Location: Classroom**_

The door then slipped open, causing everyone to turn their heads at the source of it. Suddenly a pink haired male appeared with a bored look on his face.

Iruka looked at the boy in a calculating manner before the answer appeared in his head.

"Ahh you must be the new student that I've heard about. Welcome! My name is Iruka Umino and I'm your teacher." Iruka greeted before motioning the pinkette to come forward.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Natsu resisted the urge to groan as he took a glance at the class. There were girls who had blushes on their faces, not that he knew it was a blush anyways, boys who were glaring at him while others merely ignored his presence by staring off out the window and/or sleeping.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Natsu said with a toothy grin, causing the girls' blush to intensify as Iruka nodded his head in acceptance.

"Why don't you go and sit at the last row over there?" Iruka said and Natsu just shrugged in response and decided to do as he was told and began walking towards his seat where he saw a boy whose hair was tied in a pineapple fashion, sleeping on the table and beside him was plump boy with spiky brown hair and he was eating some chips.

As Natsu plopped down onto his seat, he could feel someone's eyes on him and turning his head, he was met by curious violet eyes.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was looking at him, causing her to blush in embarrassment and turn away from his direction, which also caused the boy he had met yesterday to glare at him.

Natsu sighed as he laid his head down on the table with only a single thought coming to mind:

'I hate this.'

 _ **(Line Break)**_

'If I had the chance to learn under Erza again, I would definitely take it than listen to this any longer!' Natsu groaned in his mind, feeling the urge to destroy the classroom and escape. Though he kept that mind in check…for now.

Less than two hours had passed since the pinkette had entered the class and he was beginning to lose his sanity. The teacher had been talking all about random history, that he didn't bother listening to, and hadn't stopped for a break AT ALL.

Soft snores then filled his ears as he turned to see that the boy who had been asleep when he came into the class, was STILL asleep without any signs of waking up soon. Natsu envied the boy badly and even tried to join him in the land of unconsciousness, but failed every single time because of that teacher who told him to listen so that he would catch up on his studies along with the others.

Not only that, but he was starting to get annoyed with the stares he was receiving from the blonde girl at the side row. Her eyes would always be on him when he made any small movements, it was as if she were observing a brand new creature and it annoyed him to no end, though he kept that in check as well.

He was not some new animal in the zoo for people to look at! He was a Dragon Slayer and one thing they DON'T do is study in a classroom!

Iruka suddenly feeling the temperature in the class increase, decided that the classroom was stuffy and everyone needed some fresh air, so he had everyone leave the class for some small spars getting cheers from everyone in the class.

Natsu grinned excitedly when he heard this, it was finally time to get some action!

'Maybe the Academy isn't so bad after all!' Natsu thought happily as he exited the class to join alongside the others.

Those were his thoughts just a while back, now he seriously wished he hadn't joined the Academy at all!

Though, what caused him to change his mind so quickly?

After watching all the kids battle one another, Natsu knew that most of them did not get any proper training, much less get into a proper fight with anyone before. That alone caused Natsu to sigh in depress at not getting a chance to fight anyone in the academy properly.

"Now next up, we have Natsu Dragneel against Sasuke Uchiha." At the mention of the Uchiha, plenty of girls immediately began cheering loudly, especially two in particular, one having platinum blonde hair and the other had pink hair with a ribbon over her head. The loud noise caused the pinkette to cover his sensitive ears at this as he eyed the black haired male who was in his fighting style.

'He's definitely trained, but I wonder, is he any different than the others?' Natsu thought before standing at one end of the sparring ring with his opponent at the other end.

"Prepare to get defeated." He said cockily but Natsu chose not to respond to this, instead he proceeded to enter his own fighting style.

Iruka stood in between them as he listed down the rules. "Alright you two, the rules are simple." He began, "First one to knock your opponent out of the ring or until either one of you can't fight anymore, wins. Also, this is a simple Taijutsu spar, meaning that no Ninjutsu is allowed." Both nodded their heads in understanding as Natsu took a sniff of the air and he was surprised that Izumi was nearby.

"Begin!"

 _ **Around the same time**_

 _ **Location: Konoha Academy (Outside)**_

"It's been a while since I've stepped foot at this place." Izumi muttered to herself, feeling nostalgic at seeing the red building in front of her. It felt surreal that it had only been a few years since she graduated from the place and the reason she was returning to the place where it all began, was in her hand, a plastic bag containing a bento box for her little brother.

Apparently before she even woke up, Sasuke had left the house in a rush that he left the bento mother had made for him, on the table. Normally, her mother would have gone to the academy herself to hand him the bento, but since she was given a vacation from the Hokage and it had been a while since she got a chance to talk to her brother, she decided to do the task which granted her mother a chance to spend time with Aunt Kushina.

'I guess he must be wanting to meet up Naruko as quick as possible.' Izumi thought to herself with a small grin on her face. She knew all about the boy's crush on the blonde, after all, it was inevitable since the two had always been with one another since young and seemed almost inseparable. Though it wasn't just him that felt a connection to the blonde girl, even she had a relationship with the hyperactive girl. It was as if she had acquired another sibling.

The ravenette was broken out of her thoughts when she heard squealing coming from the sparring grounds at the back of the academy.

'Sasuke must be battling right now.' It was no secret that the boy had tons of admirers and fan girls not just because of his name, but because of his looks as well and unfortunately, it was the exact same case for her as well.

When she arrived to the field, she definitely did not expect to see her younger brother sparring off against a familiar looking pinkette, and based on the young Uchiha's positioning, he was going to use the clan's signature fighting style, the Uchiha Interceptor Fist which focuses more on countering the opponent's attack than attacking them head on.

Interested in how the fight would go, the girl decided to stay hidden under the shade of a tree.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Even before the match started, Natsu already had decided that he was not going to attack any of his opponent, only dodging their attacks in fear of hurting them badly and making himself even more suspicious. Which was why he hadn't even made a step towards his opponent.

Fifteen seconds.

Thirty seconds.

Forty five seconds.

"Damn you attack already!" Sasuke said out loud angrily but Natsu still didn't move an inch, instead he extended an arm and made a 'come at me' motion at the Uchiha, taunting him to attack.

It was a bit childish to do something like that, but it worked like a charm.

Sasuke then growled at the pinkette before the ravenette went straight towards him and launched a fist at Natsu. The pinkette then back flipped and avoided the fist that hit the ground at the exact spot at where he was standing.

'He's fast, that's for sure.' Natsu thought, avoiding another punch from the boy before he blocked it and moved back, creating some space between the two. Though, Sasuke charged right at him once more before sending a barrage of punches and kicks at the pinkette, though they proved to be pointless since he managed to block or evade them all with ease.

Everyone, Izumi included, were amazed with the pinkette's movements as he avoided every single one of the Uchiha's attack. There was a reason he was one of the best in the class and it wasn't just because he was from a prestigious clan, he had received plenty of training since he was young as well.

Meanwhile at the side of the field, Naruko, who had been watching the fight intently, noted that the pinkette hadn't made any attempt to attack Sasuke as of yet and it confused her greatly. 'He had plenty of chances to counter, but why isn't he doing so?' Naruko thought in utter confusion, feeling the urge to pull her hair out of frustration.

Why was Natsu so freaking confusing?!

Back in the battle, Sasuke was currently panting slightly while the pinkette barely looked winded despite being the one who was constantly dodging attacks.

As a person who has managed to avoid attacks from Dragon Slayers' capable of moving as quick as lightning AND at the speed of light, the pinkette was quite confident in his speed despite being in his younger body again.

Though, it wasn't as great a time for the young Uchiha.

"Stop running away!" Sasuke growled at the pinkette who merely shrugged in response to this, something that infuriated him as he clenched his fists tightly. He wasn't going to lose to some random pinky!

With that mind set in play, Sasuke charged at Natsu once more, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow at him.

'Surely he must've learnt that he shouldn't just charge in like that.' Natsu thought, but instead of dodging the punch headed his way, he proceeded to catch his fist and twist his arm, causing Sasuke to grunt in pain. Natsu then pulled the ravenette towards him and sent a kick at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke immediately closed his eyes, expecting to feel pain, but didn't receive any. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Natsu's leg right in front of him, only an inch away from connecting with his gut. He looked up just to see the pinkette pull his leg back and back flipped out of the circle.

"Oops, looks I stepped out of the line. That means, I lose right?" Natsu asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Iruka snapped out his shock at the turn of events and nodded his head.

"T-the winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Despite their idol winning the match, nobody cheered after the announcement, not after witnessing the dominating performance of the pinkette over the ravenette.

Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly, there was no way he would ever accept a victory like that, he would rather have been beaten up over and over again than winning like that, just when he was about to walk away, he turned around when Natsu called out to him.

"Let's fight again another time." Natsu said with a smile as he extended his hand forwards Sasuke who stared at it before extending his own hand out for a handshake, thought it was more reluctant than anything.

Iruka nodded his head in satisfaction, there was nothing better than people who were strong but also a good sportsman.

"Well then guys, now that that's over, it's time for your break." Iruka said as everyone cheered at the news and immediately ran towards the nearby playground, Natsu sighed in relief at the news, and perhaps walking could clear his mind off of things. Right as he was about to walk away, he turned to the direction of the other students who were at the playground, playing and laughing with one another with smiles on their faces.

Seeing them made him feel…lonely. The same exact feeling he had after the end results of the war.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, the pinkette then left the training ground, unknown that two pair of eyes watched his retreating figure.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, smiled as she watched her friend from young prepare some tea for the both of them.

"It's nice of you to stop by, Mikoto! It's been a while since we both had the chance to talk!" Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Kushina was a woman with knee length vibrant red hair that flowed down her slender back and brilliant purple eyes which shone brightly under the light. She was wearing a forest green maternity blouse over a white shirt.

"Well with the amount of energy that the kids have, I'm just happy that I haven't fainted or anything." Mikoto joked as Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

"I definitely agree with that! Just yesterday, Naruko was begging Minato to teach her the **Rasengan** and since Minato doesn't have the heart to reject her, he decided to do just that." Kushina said with a sigh, recalling that the girl had fainted on the field after pushing herself too hard.

"If I had to say, she really takes up after you, Kushina." Mikoto said as Kushina frowned at this but didn't deny the claim since it was partly true.

"Anyways, speaking of Naruko, there's something I wanted to ask." Kushina raised an eyebrow at her long-time friend at seeing her fidget in her seat.

A few seconds later…

"What?!" Kushina shouted in shock at what her friend had mentioned.

"I said, what do you think setting up an arranged marriage between Naruko and Sasuke? Don't you think it'll be great since the two of them are inseparable now?" Mikoto asked with a smile on her face while Kushina had an uncertain look on her face.

"I don't know Mikoto…while I agree that they are very close with one another, I don't know about setting an arranged marriage for them. After all, I wouldn't want to force Naruko into marrying anyone, even if it's someone she knows, after all, it's her life so she's free to decide on who she wants to marry. Also, I'm worried that Minato wouldn't allow it since he's still a tad bit overprotective of her." Kushina said and Mikoto frowned at this, but still nodded her head nonetheless.

Seeing the disappointed look on her best friend, she decided to try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry Mikoto, I'll bring the topic up to Naruko later on and ask about how she feels about it. Maybe she'd be willing to go ahead with it." Kushina said comfortingly as Mikoto smiled appreciatively at the redhead.

Though with that being said, the red haired Uzumaki couldn't help but be curious as to why the Uchiha matriarch even suggested the idea.

"Say Mikoto, what made you want to have Sasuke and Naruko to have an arranged marriage in the first place?"

"Well, it's mainly because Izumi is too busy working in the Anbu that she has absolutely no time to go and look for someone." Mikoto sighed as Kushina nodded her head in understanding.

"Though because of that, she has become one of the best ninja in her generation." Kushina pointed out.

"Yes, while we are all proud of her accomplishments, I'm beginning to worry that she wouldn't be able to communicate with others as properly since she doesn't speak to everyone minus a small group of people."

"What does Fugaku think about this?" Mikoto rubbed her head in annoyance at the thought of her stubborn husband.

"Fugaku doesn't mind about that at all since Izumi is bringing name to the Uchiha Clan, he's mainly more concerned that she wouldn't fulfil her duty as the future Clan Head."

Kushina gave her friend a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he cares for her wellbeing as well." Mikoto could only nod her head begrudgingly while thinking to herself.

'I really do hope that Izumi would start taking interests in someone soon.'

 _ **With Natsu**_

The Dragon Slayer decided to walk around the Academy, not finding a place without any of the other students playing there, causing him to sigh.

'Even as a kid all I ever do is fight and go on missions.' Natsu thought to himself as he continued on walking before he arrived at an area behind the school that seemed secluded from the students.

"Hey Shikamaru, looks like we could have more company after all." Someone said from behind, causing Natsu to turn back in order to look at the owner of the voice. There he saw the two people whom he was sitting beside in class.

"Hey there! You're Natsu, right?" the brunette asked with a smile as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah…" the pinkette said raising an eyebrow, not knowing why they approached him though it would appear the plump boy did not notice his tone and smiled at him.

"My name is Choji Akimichi." He said, introducing himself before pointing at the black haired male, "And this is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru gave the pinkette a curt nod as he yawned causing Natsu to sweat drop.

'And I thought I was tired all the time.' Natsu thought to himself though he quickly shook that thought out of his head. Now came the bigger question,

Why did they approach him?

"So what's up?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well, we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for some cloud watching. We tend to do this during breaks." Natsu blinked at the thought of just watching clouds, seeing this Choji instantly waved his hands.

"You don't have to join us if you don't-"

"No, I'd like that!" Natsu said with a smile on his face and somehow the smile managed to draw out smiles from both the Akimichi and Nara, who had opened his eyes. With a nod of his head, Akimichi motioned for the pinkette to follow them through the exact same path he took.

It took them a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. There was a small hill at the top of a clearing specifically with patch a green grass.

His two companions instantly laid down on the grass, spreading their bodies wide as they gazed at the white clouds above them.

Natsu did the exact same thing and laid down, closing his eyes as he let the wind hit his face. This brought a calm smile on his face. He had always enjoyed being out when the wind was blowing as gentle as it was now, it reminded him of being airborne with his father, Igneel and Exceed, Happy.

Most of the times when he would be airborne were specifically during missions, rarely for fun. Though when he did get the chance to do that, he usually made the most out of it as he and his blue furred partner would fly above the clouds for hours until they were both exhausted.

Maybe it didn't suit his hot-headed personality whatsoever, but at the moment he could care less about what others think of him.

This was definitely something he missed.

 _ **Few hours later**_

"Alright then class, make sure to get some rest and study on what you have revised today." Iruka said, getting nods from the students, before he exited the class.

Instead of the calm and quiet classroom, it now became a room filled with chaos as all the kids rushed out of the classroom as if their lives depended on it.

Natsu sighed in relief when the teacher exited the class as he stretched his body. It had only been a few hours since break and the pinkette was starting to feel ridiculously hungry, since he hadn't eaten anything since last night. As he was about to exit the class, Choji called out to him.

"Hey Natsu." Choji called out as the pinkette turned back to see him and Shikamaru walking towards him.

Since the first break had ended, Natsu and his two seatmates took the time to get to know each other better and since Natsu was who he is, he managed to befriend the two.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted them with a wave as they walked up to him.

"So, are you headed home now?" Shikamaru asked curiously and Natsu thought about it before he shook his head.

"I'll probably be doing some other things before returning home." Natsu said causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow at him but thought it was too troublesome to think about it any further.

With that, the two wished Natsu goodbye as they walked to their respective homes, leaving Natsu alone at the Academy entrance.

"Well, looks like it's time to eat some ramen again." Natsu muttered to himself as he began walking towards the streets that he was beginning to get used to. As he walked off, a figure at the Academy stared at his retreating figure before slowly moving towards him.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Will the bonds of friendship truly be able to tie people together or will they be burned off just as easy as that? For a single stick may break easily, a bunch of sticks proves otherwise. Will the Dragon Slayer be able to create such bonds, or is friendship another thing in the past? Only time will tell.**_

 _ **Now, I will try to have Natsu bond together with the others from the Rookie 9 eventually, but that'll be for later. Also, don't be surprised if Sakura or Ino isn't mentioned as much in this story as they are both still Sasuke fangirls by this point of time.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone!**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 4th chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Man, I really want to see more Fairy Tail x Naruto Crossover stories where Natsu is the main character!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, where's my fame?**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Snorts): Sorry to say mate, but after that ending of Fairy Tail, I'd be surprised you'd get even more fame.**

 **Natsu Dragneel (sighs): Yeah, it's upsetting that I only become stronger during a single fight and not maintain that same strength throughout the entire series…**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: I agree with that! Well, we can't change that, but we can carry on with this! Anyways, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 4: New Friends, New Rivals!**

 _ **Location: Konoha Streets**_

Natsu couldn't help but sigh for the umpteenth time as he walked through the streets of Konoha. It wasn't the sight that made him do so. It was the fact that there was somebody that's been following him around for quite some time, and it wasn't Kakashi this time as well.

'Why is she even following me? What did I do to her anyways?' Natsu thought to himself, turning back just in time to see strands of blonde hair disappear behind a large lamp pole.

Yes everyone, the person that has been following Natsu around the village was none other than one, Naruko Namikaze, not that Natsu knew her name though.

Shrugging it off, the Dragon Slayer continued on his journey to the only place he's been to frequently throughout the entire village, Ichiraku Ramen.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde peeked out from her hiding spot, sighing to herself in relief knowing that she somehow managed to avoid the pinkette's gaze, not knowing that he already knew of her presence long ago.

'I wonder where he's headed to in such a hurry?' Naruko thought to herself. She didn't know why she was interested in the pinkette as she was but there was something about him that was drawing her closer to him, like a moth drawn to a flame.

'Makes it seem like I'm stalking him.' A part of her mind said causing the blonde to shake her head fervently.

'I'm not stalker, I'm wanting to know where he goes to become as strong as he is...from a concealed point of view...yes, that's why.' Naruko nodded to herself, assuring herself that that was the case before she sighed.

Why on Earth was she trying to fight her own self about this? The blonde then peeked her head to the side and realized that the pinkette was nowhere in sight.

'Oh, don't tell me I've been too caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even see him walking off!' Naruko felt the urge to suddenly pull her hair as she sighed.

"Now what am I going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm craving for some ramen. Want to join me?" At the mention of ramen, the blonde's stomach instantly growled hungrily.

"Sure, let's go now-" Naruko then turned around to see Natsu right behind her, waving with a smile.

"AAH!" Naruko exclaimed as he surprised her, the people around them looked at them strangely before shrugging it off, thinking that the infamous prankster of Konoha was finally caught during one of her tricks.

"N-N-N-Natsu, what a surprise running into you here." Naruko said trying to sound surprised as she tried calming her heart which was beating heavily.

"Why have you been following me?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"F-f-following? I'm just as surprised to see you here-"

"I noticed you following me since I left the academy grounds. If you needed something, you should have just revealed yourself moments ago." Natsu said with a sigh causing Naruko's eyes to widen.

"B-but if you noticed me since then, why didn't you call me out earlier?" Natsu shrugged at this.

"Like I said, I thought you wanted to ask me something, so I just carried on walking only to notice that you've made no attempt to come forward and continued on following me." Naruko then hung her head down in shame. How could she allow herself to be easily detected the way she did?

Natsu, on the other hand, was thinking about something else, 'Are the people from here obsessed with following people from the shadows or something?' the pinkette thought with Izumi, Kakashi and now Naruko coming to mind.

Hearing the sound of a stomach growling, Natsu placed a hand on his gut, only to discover that the source wasn't from him, but from the blonde in front of him.

Naruko immediately blushed in embarrassment as she turned away from the pinkette. Never in her life had such an embarrassing thing ever happen in front of someone other than her parents. She was meant to be the Hokage's daughter, someone refined and of high class!

Though she didn't realise that her reputation as a prankster ruined all of the above.

Natsu stared at the girl weirdly, while she acted much differently than his blonde partner in Fairy Tail, she was definitely as weird as her, if not a tad bit more weird.

"Say, how about we go and get some food?" Natsu offered with a smile on his face.

This of course, caused the blonde to turn to the Dragon Slayer in suspicion. There had been many instances where boys her age would ask her out on dates, but they would usually fail at getting a chance by one of three things.

The first was Sasuke. For some odd reasons, the Uchiha male would always act as an overprotective brother that would scare away anyone who tried asking her out on a date. The blonde made no attempt of stopping him since it saved her plenty of time to do what she wants without worrying about random guys asking her out.

The second, her parents. Just like Sasuke, her parents, more specifically, her father, acted extremely overprotective to the point he had Anbu watching over her wherever she goes when she was much younger, fortunately it stopped once she got a bit older. Though, there were times when she could detect an overbearing presence each time she looked away.

In the Hokage office, Minato sneezed as he wiped the snot away from his window, as he tried to locate his daughter from his position while his secretary could only shake her head at the Hokage.

Lastly, was her. There were many times when both Sasuke and her parents were unavailable to help her with them being busy and all. And there were also times when those boys were being very persistent. So she did the one thing her mother taught her, to beat them up. It was safe to say that she inherited her mother's strength as those boys never bothered her ever again.

Anyways, back to the story at hand, the blonde continued to stare at the pinkette, trying to figure out his true intentions by doing so, it was something she managed to pick up after watching plenty of boys asking her out.

They would usually fidget in place, as the waited for her answer. While there were some confident boys who had asked her out before, they would also fidget, but a little less obvious compared to the others.

Though, Natsu was completely different than everyone else. He wasn't fidgeting and he didn't look nervous whatsoever. Which made it all the more difficult to understand his true intentions.

Sighs, if only she truly knew Natsu to realise that he can't even try to hide his intentions since he never had any.

"Sure, but why are you offering?" Natsu then looked at the girl as if she had two heads.

"Well…aren't you hungry?" Even Naruko had the decency to blush after he pointed that out and her stomach growled even louder than before to prove his point which caused her to sigh.

"Fine, I'll go along with you." Naruko said with a bit of reluctance in her tone, something Natsu noticed.

"Well, you don't have to come along if you don't want to. I could always go alone." Natsu said and this of course, surprised Naruko since she thought the pinkette was asking her out on a date.

"Aren't you asking me out on a date?"

"What's a date?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side after hearing the word.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Natsu shook his head, his face clearly showing confusion as Naruko sighed in relief. Perhaps he was different after all.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." The blonde then began to hasten her pace forward before she turned back at Natsu with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go already!"

 _ **(Line Break)**_

Meanwhile, located at the western part of the village was none other than the Uchiha Compound, the home of one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure and one of the two founding clans of the village; well known throughout the world for the famous Dojutsu and battle prowess, the Uchiha Clan.

And currently in the main household, we see the Uchiha siblings of Sasuke and Izumi currently eating their meal and sitting in front of them were their parents. The current head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku and his wife Mikoto.

Fugaku was a man with short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes. He was wearing a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. While his wife Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs that reached her shoulders and black eyes.

It was a rare occasion for the Uchiha family to be complete like this since Izumi would always be sent out on long duration missions that would take her far away from the village. But since she was given a few days off, she was definitely going to make good use of it, by spending time with her family.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You look a tad bit more…moody than usual." Mikoto asked her only son in concern as Sasuke grunted in response causing Izumi to sigh, seeing as she knew the main reason why the ravenette was in such a sulky mood.

He was still thinking about the fight he had with Natsu Dragneel at the academy.

While she wasn't all that surprised that the pinkette could take on her younger brother since she saw first-hand at the amount of damage he could create when they had first met each other, she couldn't help but be impressed with his hand to hand combat skills, his movement and speed at such a young age was exceptional and she was quite sure he even held back during the fight since he made no attempts to attack her brother.

'I wonder what kind of past you hold to make you so strong, Natsu.' Izumi thought to herself, curious about the mysterious pinkette who suddenly appeared in the forest.

"Did something happen between you and Naruko?" Mikoto teased, knowing that bringing up the blonde would be the only way to get him out of his mood.

And it turned out to be right when a blush began forming on the ravenette's cheeks, causing him to look away in embarrassment.

"It's not that." Sasuke said in a low tone that could still be heard causing Fugaku to raise an eyebrow at his son. The last time he had been in such a mood was a few weeks ago when the two had a small argument over which food was better, ramen or tomatoes.

"What's the cause then?" Fugaku asked while Sasuke clenched his fists underneath the table as he recalled the fight he had with Natsu.

"There's a new student in class today and…he managed to read and block my movements and while I managed to win, it was only because he stepped out of the ring intentionally." Sasuke said as he looked down, knowing that his father would be disappointed in him since the man only desired power.

A few seconds passed and not a single sound was made by any of the four Uchihas with Mikoto looking at her husband in concern while Izumi looked at him cautiously.

Both wondered what the man might say to the male ravenette.

"Is that all?" Fugaku said, breaking the silence that filled the room as Sasuke slowly nodded his head, he too was curious about what his father might say to him.

"One battle isn't the way to determine one's overall strength. If this is truly bugging you, then you should train and grow stronger than the new student so that you'll be stronger than him." Fugaku said with a gentle look on his face, which caused mixed reactions around the table.

Izumi had a shocked look on her face, clearly not expecting to hear that while her brother had an awed look, clearly inspired by his father's words. Mikoto, on the other hand, smiled. Happy to see that the man was trying to bring Sasuke up instead of making him feel down by comparing the boy with his sister.

Though the gentle look on his face was quickly replaced by a serious expression.

"But remember this Sasuke, and remember it well. You can win a thousand fights on the battlefield, but you can only lose one."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as Mikoto clapped her hand loudly in order to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we've cleared that, let's continue with the meal, we wouldn't want the food to get cold, right?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they turned their full attention back to their meal.

 _ **With Natsu**_

As they were walking through the village, Natsu realised that, once again, everyone, mostly males, were glaring at him rather heatedly, not that he cared anyways.

Though he managed to hear some of them muttering about being him being extremely lucky, much to his confusion since they said the same thing about him when he spent time with Izumi. Natsu merely shrugged it off thinking it as nothing. They finally arrived after a few more minutes as Naruko quickly ran towards the shop, leaving Natsu all by himself.

"Hey there Oji-san!" Naruko greeted loudly, with a smile on her face as Teuchi turned back and smiled when he saw the blonde entering the shop.

"Ahh, looks like our favourite customer has granted us her presence after such a long time." The old man joked as Naruko pouted at this.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I've been real busy these past few days." Naruko complained as Teuchi chuckled as the blonde sat at the counter.

"So shall, I get your usual?" However, before she could respond, the gates of the store were shot open as Natsu Dragneel entered.

"Ah Natsu, you're back!" Teuchi greeted the pinkette who waved in response.

"It's good that you're here. Now I can finally introduce you to our number one AND favourite customer, Naruko Uzumaki." Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he turned to the girl who smiled brightly at the given name.

"So YOU'RE the one, the old man has been talking about." Natsu said as he sat beside the blonde who puffed out her chest in pride.

"Of course I am, I love ramen!" Teuchi raised an eyebrow at seeing the two interact, it almost seemed that they knew each other.

"I take it that the two of you are acquainted with one another already?" Naruko nodded her head at this.

"Yeah, he just joined the academy today and we managed to become the best of friends!" Natsu looked at the girl in confusion.

"We didn't even talk to one another throughout the entire class-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence when he suddenly felt pain from his side, realising that the blonde had elbowed him.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Natsu growled as Naruko glared at him.

"You didn't have to say that!"

"What good would it be to lie?!"

"But still!"

Teuchi watched in amusement as the two began arguing with one another about who was right about the current situation.

"Ah, it's good to see that the two of you are getting well with one another!" Teuchi exclaimed with a smile on his face as Natsu and Naruko looked at him weirdly.

Though before they could say anything to retort to that claim, their stomachs began growling at the exact same time causing both of them to blush out of embarrassment and Teuchi to laugh merrily.

"Well, I'll go and get your orders then, try not to kill each other by that time." Teuchi joked as he headed into the kitchen to prepare their food, leaving two awkward teens by themselves.

The two then sat in silence and while Naruko looked like she was patiently waiting for the food, she was panicking inside her head.

'What am I going to say? Usually Sasuke would be the one who starts of the conversation!' the blonde thought to herself as she turned to the pinkette who was currently resting his head on his hand, looking as bored as ever.

'I can't let it end like this. All my hard work will not go to waste!' "Hey Natsu!" the Dragon Slayer then turned over to the blonde who looked fairly nervous.

"What's up?"

"I-I wanted to ask you a question." Naruko cursed herself inwardly when she heard herself stutter. She NEVER stuttered before!

"What is it?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow which immediately cause the blonde to panic with her words as she began saying incoherent words.

Natsu, noticing the blonde's strange behaviour, looked at her face to see that her cheeks were flushed. With that, the Dragon Slayer then walked towards her, closing the distance between them and placed his forehead atop of hers.

This action shocked the blonde girl, but she couldn't push the boy away, or more like she didn't want to push him away as she enjoyed the warmth emitted from his forehead. His hot breath, which smelled of mints, smothered her face and she could detect a hint of coal coming from him.

'Her temperature seems to be normal, though why's her face so red?' Natsu thought to himself in wonder as he pulled back from the blonde, who felt a bit sad that the heat was gone.

"W-why did you do that?" Naruko asked shyly, playing with strands of her hair as Natsu looked confused.

"Well your face was heating up so I thought you were having a fever and checked it out. Are you feeling alright?" Natsu asked in concern and Naruko couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, a warm sensation growing on her chest as she thought, 'He was worried about me.'

He definitely wasn't like every other guy after all.

"Thanks…Natsu." Natsu, while not knowing what he did, gave her a smile.

"Think nothing of it, it's the least I could do!" it was at that exact moment when Teuchi came out, holding onto a tray full of ramen bowls on it.

"Food's here!" the old man said cheerfully as he gave the two their respective orders, which caused Natsu's eyes to widen at seeing the amount of bowls handed to the blonde.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Natsu asked in an uncertain tone and Naruko nodded her head excitedly.

"Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"I mean, isn't it a bit too much for you?" Natsu asked and Teuchi laughed at this.

"Haha, believe me Natsu when I say that she can eat a whole lot more than you think." The blonde then gave the pinkette a challenging grin.

"Alright then, if you think this is too much for me, let's have a contest to see who can eat the most ramen." Natsu then gave her a smirk in response and was about to accept the challenge had it not been for Teuchi who glared at both of them.

"Sorry to say but I'm not ready to close my shop because you two wanted to have a small competition." Both frowned at the news as they looked at each other before the both of them immediately began laughing merrily.

Neither knew the exact reasons as to why they did so, but at that moment…it didn't matter.

Teuchi looked at the two and smiled softly when they began talking about random stuff. It was times like these when he was glad to be working as a ramen chef, while the pay wasn't as glorious as any other job, it granted him the chance to meet all sorts of people from the village of different personalities, and if he did have a different occupation, he probably wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet the two in front of him and for that…he was grateful.

 _ **Later**_

After filling up their stomachs, the two waved off at the old man as they began walking through the village, and while it wasn't as hectic as it was during the morning hours, there were still a ton of people walking around the streets.

"You know I can't help but feel jealous since you got the chance to travel throughout the world at my age." Naruko said with a pout as Natsu chuckled.

"Believe me when I say you should. There are many things you get to see and all sorts of people you get to meet." Natsu said, nostalgia filling him at all the adventures he had done with his guild mates back in Earthland while Naruko couldn't help but pout even more at that.

"You don't need to brag about that." Natsu merely chuckled at this causing Naruko to pout even more but quickly replaced it with a determined look.

"Well, as soon as I become a ninja, I'll be able to explore the entire world, dattebane!" she said excitedly, unaware that she used her verbal tick which confused the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu managed to shrug it off before the two continued to talk about all sorts of things that came to mind.

Naruko felt extremely happy that she got a chance to befriend the pinkette, somehow it was much easier to bond with him than her childhood friend, which really said a lot!

Natsu, too felt the same way since it had been a very long time since he had gotten the chance to have talked with anyone about random stuff. It would also prevent his mind from wandering to his past, which was a good thing.

Natsu smiled as he watched Naruko talking about some guy she beat up for pestering her before looking up at the sky, wondering if Kami-sama was offering her help by having the people try to befriend him.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

"Well, I guess this is where we part." Natsu said causing Naruko to nod her head sadly. The two currently stood at a crossroad, one exit lead to the blonde's house and the other to Natsu's hotel room.

Naruko couldn't help but feel a bit upset with parting with the pinkette. While she did just meet him at the academy, she was having an amazing time with the pinkette especially after getting to know him better. She didn't want the day to end so soon.

Natsu, noticing the sad look on his companion's face, then placed a hand on her head, causing her to look up at him.

"Don't look so sad, we'll be able to meet again tomorrow at the academy, right?" Natsu said with a smile and Naruko nodded her head in agreement with a smile on her face when she realised that it was true. She still had plenty time to befriend the pinkette. Natsu noted the smile on his face and couldn't help but say,

"You know, you look much cuter when you smile."

Naruko immediately blushed at his words, detecting the genuineness in his words as she turned away from him.

"W-what are you saying, you idiot." Naruko said in embarrassment as Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion. He had said it many times to his female friends and each one of them had reacted the same way Naruko had. What was wrong with that? He was just being honest is all.

Naruko, on the other hand, was trying to steady her heartbeat since it was beating quite fast after hearing his words. While many people have complimented on her looks before, none of them had put it as genuinely as Natsu had. Not to mention there was a warm sensation around her chest, it felt new and strange, but she liked it.

"Well, I'll be off now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Natsu wished her off with a toothy grin before walking off with Naruko staring at the pinkette's retreating back with a smile on her face.

'Natsu Dragneel, eh? What a mysterious guy.' With that thought, the blonde began walking back home, the smile on her never disappearing till the next day.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

 _ **Location: Konoha Academy (Classroom)**_

It was just another day at the Academy as Natsu yawned tiredly as he leaned his head on the table beside the Akimichi and Nara heirs.

"Rough night, last night?" Choji asked and Natsu nodded his head. As soon as he parted with Naruko, the Dragon Slayer immediately went to his private training ground and trained for hours and even slept there! While it was normal of him to train in the middle of the night, he still wasn't used to the fact that he had to wake up early.

"Also, what's his problem?" Natsu asked the brunette, gesturing to the ravenette who was sitting on the same row as him.

Right when Choji was about to get another word in, the doors to the classroom opened as Naruko entered the room, walking as elegantly as ever.

As Naruko was walking over to her seat, she saw Natsu leaning on the table, she walked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning Natsu!" she said happily as Natsu turned to the blonde and gave her a smile in return.

"Morning." Natsu responded with a wave, as everyone watched in shock. It was a rare to see the blonde talk to anyone else aside from Sasuke as the girl pouted at the lack of response.

"Come on, it's morning, you should be more excited!"

"That's exactly the reason why I'm NOT excited!"

The two began bickering with one another with everyone watching the scene with interest and Sasuke who was watching the scene as well, now wore a deep scowl on his face as he glared at the pinkette.

It was safe to say that after that moment, Sasuke Uchiha has found his rival.

 _ **End Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 5th chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Since this is all written beforehand, I wonder just how many people enjoy this series so far.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hopefully it'll be a lot and that more people would make more stories like these.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Shrugs): Hopefully so, but in any case, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 5: The Physical-Mental Training!**

It had been a few weeks since the Dragon Slayer first entered Konohagakure, and despite there being plenty of ups and downs during his stay at the village, it was safe to say that Natsu was enjoying his time there.

During this time, he managed to make a few friends in the village in the likes of Shikamaru, Choji, Teuchi and his daughter, who had begun working for her father, as well as Naruko. The Dragon Slayer had been spending a lot of time with the blonde since she made the effort to drag him along to whatever she was doing, which included the likes of pranking the villagers.

He still wondered how she managed to do all of what she did without getting caught even once. She even pranked the ravenette of his classroom using paint which splattered his entire face which was a hilarious sight to behold.

Speaking of Sasuke, the Dragon Slayer managed to find a rival in the ravenette since the Uchiha would constantly demand for a battle with him every single day and while the pinkette acknowledged his determination to want to beat him, since it reminded him of his past with Erza and Gildarts, it wouldn't have mattered since he was still inexperienced and was still making the exact mistakes of charging in at him. Not to mention he was even holding back during every single sparring match him, not that he would reveal that.

Though one shocking fact that Natsu managed to discover after hanging out with Naruko was that Izumi, the girl who had brought him to the village, was Sasuke's elder sister! That news alone caused Natsu's mouth to drop to the floor since the two completely contrasted each other.

Aside from everything happening within the academy, Natsu had been training himself every single night to the point he would be able to use his Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts without even feeling tired, which said a lot for an eleven year old. However, the same couldn't be said for his Lightning Flame Mode or Dragon King Mode. He still needed more training before he could use it often during battles. Though, there were some times when he had to stop his training session since he could feel someone's presence nearby, watching him.

Anyways, we currently see our pink haired protagonist walking through the village with his arms wrapped behind his head, a bored look on his face.

It was a Saturday morning, meaning that there was no school, and while Natsu would be normally be happy with such news since he didn't have to wake up early, but it was safe to say that he was bored out of his mind!

Usually on these sort of days, Naruko would appear at his doorstep with an excited grin and bring him out to the village so that she could pull off some pranks on the villagers and while they looked alright with it, Natsu could still hear the villagers muttering under their breath about a demon or something whenever she was around, though he was unsure if the blonde knew about it or not. Unfortunately for him though, Naruko was out of town with her parents since they were bringing her to meet their friend in Sunagakura, wherever that was.

'I wish I was still back at home, I could do some missions on days like these.' Natsu thought to himself with a sigh. Since waking up, the Dragon Slayer had been walking around the village in order to satisfy his boredom, but in the end, it only made him more bored.

'Well, since there's nothing else to do, might as well go and train.' The Dragon Slayer thought to himself as he began walking towards his personal training ground.

As soon as he arrived, Natsu managed to detect a familiar scent in the middle and turning his head forward, there he saw none other than Izumi Uchiha. The black haired beauty was currently meditating in the middle of the river, which piqued Natsu's interest to the max.

'How on Earthland is she floating atop of water?!' Natsu then walked towards her direction, prompting the Uchiha heiress to open an eye to see the pinkette heading towards her.

"Hey there Izumi, long time no see!" Natsu greeted with a toothy grin as Izumi gave the pinkette a small smile as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Hello Natsu, it's good to see that you're getting used to the village." The ravenette said as Natsu smiled at that as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a blast!"

"Though I must ask that you and Naruko to lessen the amount of pranks you're pulling on the village since it's creating a giant mess." Izumi said with a slight glare causing a drop of sweat to fall from the pinkette's forehead as he laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Natsu said as Izumi sighed but a small smile still found its way to her face when she looked at the pinkette. He truly was similar to the blonde girl.

"So, what were you doing just now?" Natsu asked curiously, pointing at the spot where Izumi was before he arrived.

"I was just meditating, I usually do this right before my training session." Izumi said and Natsu immediately had stars in his eyes when he heard the word "training".

"Say, could I join you on your training? I'm bored and don't have anything to do." Natsu said and Izumi raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. Usually when people his age were bored, they would hang out with their friends or play some games. Even her younger brother wouldn't train on these days and would just rest.

Though she wouldn't complain since it was quite lonely to be training all by one's self and perhaps by having the pinkette with her, she'd be able to get to know him a bit better. Especially since she had no intention of returning home and listen to her father bugging her about clan duties again.

"I hope you're ready because it's not going to be easy." Izumi threatened as Natsu could only smirk when he heard that.

"I'm all fired up!"

 _ **Later**_

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that." Natsu said, panting softly as he laid down on the soft grass with his arms and legs spread out wide.

Izumi was sitting beside the Dragon Slayer, feeling exhausted as well, with sweat falling down her beautiful face as she panted. The both of them had been doing all sorts of exercises for quite some time since it was already the afternoon.

A loud growl could be heard in the area as Izumi turned her head to the pinkette who held his stomach and moaned, "God, I'm so hungry!"

Izumi couldn't help but chuckle as she got up and walked over to a nearby tree and under said tree, there was a small plastic bag with two bento boxes in them courtesy of her mother.

The Uchiha matriarch would always make two for her whenever she were to go out for training, assuming that she would find someone to train with since she usually trained with Kakashi early on in her Anbu days, as well as partner, Shisui Uchiha. However, she usually ate both or gave it to the elderly as to convince her mother that she was training with someone.

And to think that day had finally come as well. Izumi then grabbed the plastic bag and walked over to where Natsu was at.

"Fortunately for us, I've got some food so we don't starve to death." Izumi joked as she handed one bento to Natsu who smiled in appreciation as he opened the lid of the container.

The sweet aroma wafted in the air, the Dragon Slayer's mouth watered as he swallowed his saliva at the mere sight of the food. Izumi noticed that he looked almost hesitant to take a bite out of it so she said, "Go ahead, it's for you."

With that confirmation, the Dragon Slayer immediately began eating the food hungrily, as if his life depended on it and it only took him a few seconds before he finished his meal, sighing in satisfaction as Izumi stared at him in shock.

Never had she seen someone eat that fast before, she was sure that even an Akimichi would take a longer time to finish the food compared to the Dragon Slayer.

"Are you _that_ hungry?" Izumi couldn't help but ask as Natsu rubbed the back of his head at that. "Well, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, so I guess you could say that."

Izumi could only shake her head at this before she began eating her food as Natsu laid down beside her as he stared up above at the clouds. Ever since Shikamaru and Choji introduced him to this, the three of them had been doing it every single day and even when they weren't with him, the pinkette would go through with it by himself. After all, it was soothing and helped him clear his mind from things.

The two rested in place, enjoying the serenity that the forest was giving out, the wind blowing gently, giving off a cool breeze.

Though as soon as Izumi was finished with her meal, the two instantly went back to training and in the midst of their training, Izumi decided to drop the bomb.

"Would you like to spar with me?" Natsu's eyes immediately brightened up at the thought of that and quickly accepted it as Izumi added the rule that they could only fight each other using Taijutsu only. Fortunately for Natsu, ever since he's been going to the academy, he managed to pick up some skills and words that he's never even heard off, despite not paying attention in class for most of the time, and knew that she meant hand-to-hand combat.

"We'll begin as soon as this leaf drops to the ground, alright?" Natsu nodded his head in understanding as Izumi picked up a leaf and threw it upwards. The leaf began floating downwards as both of them had their eyes on it. It took a while, but as soon as it reached the ground, the two charged straight at each other.

The girl immediately sent a right hook at Natsu who managed to block it with his left arm before sending a kick at her to which she managed to avoid by ducking under. Izumi then sent a sweep kick at him, causing Natsu to fall on his back and when the ravenette was about to step down on him, Natsu rolled out of the way before sending a sweep kick of his own, but Izumi managed to avoid it by side stepping as Natsu jumped back and got into a defensive stance.

Natsu immediately charged back in, sending a kick at her direction to which she blocked it with her arm before sending a kick at his head. Natsu managed to duck in time but was soon greeted by a knee to the face, causing him to step back in shock as he wiped away some blood from his lips as he smirked.

Looks like the fight was going to be interesting after all.

Izumi decided to charge in, swinging the heel of her foot at Natsu's head, but Natsu managed to block his attack before sending a kick at the girl's gut, sending her back slightly from the force of the attack.

Though it didn't do much at all since Izumi continued her attacks starting with a low kick right at Natsu's leg, then to the side of his right rib, and finished the short combo aimed at the right side of his face. The attacks were too quick for Natsu to dodge and nearly sent him to the ground had it not been for his strong centre of gravity. Izumi then sent one final kick at his head causing Natsu to smirk at this.

The Dragon Slayer then caught her kick which was aiming for his head, which shocked Izumi. It was finally time to return the favour!

Natsu then sent a roundhouse kick at Izumi's gut, pushing her back, but Natsu wasn't done yet as he started sending a barrage of fast punches at her direction and the ravenette could only do so much as a few managed to hit her directly before the pinkette sent one final punch at her, breaking through her defenses which sent her crashing to the ground, though, she quickly got back up.

Natsu then charged in once more, intending of dealing more damage but Izumi then sent a kick at his direction, forcing him to jump back in caution.

The sun was beginning to set as an orange hue covered the skies above, as both Natsu and Izumi continued to counter the other's blow, slowly damaging each other as sweat beads rolled down their faces and soaked their clothing.

After a short while, both were panting heavily, the effects of their earlier training session now taking a toll on both their bodies and both knew that this sparring match was about to come to an end soon.

There was only one question that remained. Who's going to win?

With the adrenaline pumping in his body, Natsu then charged at the ravenette at a very fast speed while she only stood in place, a calm look on her face.

As soon as he was about to send a punch at her face, Izumi ducked under the punch spun around Natsu's body to come behind him. Her left arm locked his head in a headlock and her right arm pulled back his left arm, threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

"Surrender now." Izumi said coldly and Natsu couldn't help but scoff as he breathed in some air.

"Sorry to say, but I'll never give up!" he shouted before bashing the back of his head into her chin. This caused her grip on him to loosen as Natsu took the opportunity to send a punch at her gut and while the punch held a lot of strength in it, Izumi managed to stand her ground and sent a kick straight at Natsu's head, which caused him to stumble back.

The two looked at each other, both panting heavily, sweat dripping from their faces. Natsu then took one step forward which caused Izumi to be alert. Though, the Dragon Slayer's legs began wobbling before the pinkette dropped to the ground on his back, with a smile on his face.

"Damn…looks like I lost." Natsu said, looking up at the sky above. He felt strangely happy despite losing as Izumi walked over to him.

"You shouldn't feel so bad. Just keep on training and I'm sure you'll eventually beat me in a spar." Izumi said with a small smile on her face. From this fight alone, the ravenette could tell that the pinkette was no ordinary boy, he was special in a way she can't describe.

"Well that's not enough to satisfy me! I'll get even stronger and then I'll defeat you, Izumi!" Natsu said determinedly, finding the strength to lift himself up to sit straight up and Izumi couldn't help but nod her head.

If the pinkette were to continue training the way he has for a few more years, he would definitely grow even stronger and be a major force to be reckoned with in the future, possibly even stronger than her.

"I'm sure you will. Just continue to train the way you have. You can even bring someone along to train with you." Izumi said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Then, could you continue to train with me?" Natsu asked, causing Izumi to widen her eyes in shock at his question as she turned to face him. The pinkette continued to stare at her, waiting for the girl's response.

The girl thought about the offer and was definitely considering it since she would only train by herself and she could only do so much by herself. Though there was a huge problem in this, her job as an Anbu.

"Perhaps not, considering I still have missions to take part so I may not even be in the village as often as I would like to." Izumi responded in a monotone as Natsu frowned at the news. The girl was ridiculously strong and he really wanted to spar with her again.

After seeing the frown on the pinkette's face, a small smile then found its way to her lips as she added, "However, whenever I have free time, I'll be waiting for you here."

Natsu then blinked as his mind processed her words as he gave her his infamous toothy grin.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Don't worry about it. Well, it's getting a bit late. We should head on back soon." Izumi said and it was only then when Natsu realized that the sun was beginning to set.

"Alright then." Natsu said before pushing himself up with ease. As they were about to walk off, Izumi suddenly felt her legs becoming weak and was about to fall had it not been for Natsu who caught her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked in concern and just like in their first meeting, the ravenette could feel her face becoming flushed as her heart began beating faster than before. She had no exact idea as to why she was feeling the way she is now or why the pinkette could even bring out such a feeling from her, but she couldn't deny that being in his arms made her feel…safe and warm.

"I-I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy for a second there." Izumi said, shrugging off the blush on her face, though it quickly returned at full force when Natsu picked her up in a bridal carry.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?!" Izumi asked in embarrassment despite her best to look nonchalant about the situation as Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, didn't you say you were tired? I'll just carry you back home." The pinkette said as if it were obvious and Izumi wished that she had brought her mask to hide her face.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be seen with the pinkette, it was more so because of the way he was holding her. After reading a part from her senior's favourite book, she knew that only couples would be in such a position and she had no intention of being bombarded by questions from everyone about her having a boyfriend. That and there were two other problems, her parents.

It was no surprise that her parents wanted her to find someone considering she was going to be the next heir, or in this case heiress, of the prestigious Uchiha Clan and in order to be the head, she must find a partner. And her father would do everything in his power to make sure that it would be someone who was powerful regardless of her liking him or not.

Her mother on the other hand was the complete opposite compared to her father as she only wanted her to find companionship so that she could be happy.

Though, she had no intention of finding love anytime soon as it was still too early on and she believes that it would disrupt her focus when it comes to her job as an Anbu.

Though she couldn't deny that her heart was indeed beating very fast at being close to the rosette. It was one thing for someone to get close to her, but it was another for one to be at such close proximity. She definitely had never been in such a position with someone of the opposite sex before, not even with _him_.

"I-is there a way we could enter the village without being recognised?" Izumi asked and Natsu began thinking of an idea before it came to his head in an instant.

"Well, I can do this!" With that, the Dragon Slayer was immediately engulfed by a puff of smoke and once it cleared out, a man with messy black hair and piercing red eyes stood in his place with a smirk plastered on his face as Izumi looked at him in shock.

"Well, what do you think?" The man asked in Natsu's voice as Izumi had the urge to face palm at herself. How could she forget about the Jutsu, **Henge**? Perhaps she was even more tired than she thought if something like that managed to slip her mind.

Izumi then made a single hand seal and immediately she was covered in smoke and a girl with purple hair and hazel eyes took her place in the man's arms. Natsu was also surprised that there was also a Jutsu that could allow the user to transform, if only he had paid more attention in class.

"Well, shall we?" Natsu asked as Izumi nodded her head as the pinkette began walking out of the forest, holding onto the woman in his arms gently as he did so.

The walk back to the village was quite entertaining since Natsu began asking her a ton of questions regarding the type of missions she would do, in which she would only tell and not explain seeing as the job was a tad bit too bloody for her liking. Though he stopped his questions after she yawned out tiredly.

"You should get some rest, I'll wake you up once we're near your place." Izumi could only nod her head as she closed her eyes, completely forgetting that she had not informed the Dragon Slayer as to where her house was, as she unconsciously snuggled against his chest for the warmth that was being emitted.

Natsu couldn't help but smile softly as he looked at the girl, snoring softly as she slept. The pinkette decided to walk at a slower pace so that the sleeping girl would be able to sleep longer.

It somehow felt nostalgic being in this situation again, but this time it was different, he wasn't Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of Fairy Tail, instead he was just Natsu Dragneel, a mage in the world of Shinobi. And the girl in his arms wasn't a ravenette (technically purple, I guess), it was a blonde.

Shaking his head from these thoughts, the pinkette carried on walking underneath the orange hued skies, enjoying the serenity that came with the spectacular view of the forest.

 _ **Later**_

Natsu then woke Izumi up as they neared the Uchiha Compound and the ravenette offered the pinkette to stay and eat dinner with her and her family to which Natsu responded with a quick "No" after recalling that Sasuke was a part of said family. When they arrived, the pinkette placed her down gently and then waved her a goodbye with a smile on his face before walking off towards the village as Izumi could only watch his retreating figure with a small smile on her face before entering her house.

'Well, it's time to eat some ramen!' With that, the pinkette began walking back to the only place in the village that he's happy to frequent to.

As he was walking, amongst the crowd of people, he managed to see a familiar male whose hair was tied in a pineapple fashion walking tiredly beside a woman with long dark brown hair, who Natsu assumed was his mother, both of which were carrying plastic bags in their hands.

"Hey there Shikamaru!" Natsu greeted as the Nara turned his head to Natsu and gave him a wave in response, the woman looked at the pinkette in question before facing the black haired boy.

"Shikamaru, do you know him?" the Nara nodded his head before pointing at Natsu tiredly.

"Yeah, this is Natsu Dragneel, he was the new student I told you about." Shikamaru explained as the woman smiled at this before facing the Dragon Slayer.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsu. My name is Yoshino and I'm Shikamaru's mother and thank you for being friends with my son." The brunette said with a bow as Natsu shook his head and with a grin he said, "It's fine, I'm happy to be friends with him!"

"See Shikamaru, you should be just like him when you meet your friend outside of class." Yoshino said as Shikamaru grumbled under his breath about a "troublesome woman" and whatnot to which Natsu sweat dropped after hearing that.

"So, what were you two doing anyways?" Shikamaru then raised the plastic bag slowly.

"We were just shopping for some ingredients for dinner." Shikamaru said as Natsu's stomach growled at the mention of dinner causing him to blush in embarrassment and for Yoshino to giggle at this.

"Why don't you come have dinner with us, Natsu?" Natsu then shook his head at this.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just about to eat anyways." Natsu declined politely with a smile, but Yoshino was not having any of it.

"Please, I insist. It's the least I can do for a friend of Shikamaru's." As Natsu was about to decline once more, the pinkette noticed a dark purple aura surrounding the brunette causing him to nod his head frantically not only causing the aura to disperse but also

"There's no point in arguing with her, my mother will always come out on top. That's just how scary she is." The Nara whispered and Natsu couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

Why was it that the women he meets were all so scary?

"Well, come with us then, Natsu." Yoshino said as she began walking as the two boys looked at each other and sighed. Looks like there was no way out of it.

 _ **Later**_

It was now dinner time as Natsu currently found himself sitting beside Shikamaru as they, the two boys and Shikamaru's parents, all sat around the table, their feet tucked under their knees as they neatly ate their meals in silence.

While that may be the case, the Dragon Slayer knew that their eyes were on him as he ate his food, more so from Shikamaru's father, Shikaku as he had introduced himself. Although he did it discreetly, the rosette still managed to catch this.

"So Natsu, what kind of village did you come from? I only heard from Lord Hokage that you came from a different village." Shikaku asked with a gentle smile, but Natsu knew better than that.

The man was trying to get information about him, to find where he truly came from. Which only the Hokage knows off.

"Well, it definitely wasn't as big a village like this, in fact, it was extremely tiny, and it's located in the east, far away from here." Natsu lied as Shikaku nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. Well, what brought you here to Konoha then?" Natsu's eyes then darkened, everyone's death suddenly appearing in his mind, causing him to clench his fists, which Shikamaru noticed.

"My village…was attacked." Natsu said somberly which caused Yoshino to gasp and Shikaku's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked in a low tone, even Shikamaru seemed interested in the pinkette's past as he listened intently.

"One of the…villagers was put under too much stress after he couldn't get enough money for his family and decided to attack the village and kill everyone…and I turned out to be the only survivor." Silence then filled the dining room as the Nara family were all trying to digest what the Dragon Slayer said.

They couldn't help but pity the young pinkette, it was one thing to watch the home you grew up in be destroyed, but it was another to watch everyone you care about die in front of you.

"That's why I came here, to be stronger, so that I don't ever have to watch the people I care about die to another's hand." Natsu said in determination as everyone smiled at the pinkette.

"That's a very nice goal, Natsu. Make sure that you stand by it no matter what." Natsu nodded his head at this with a smile.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, hurry up and eat your food, you don't want it getting cold." Yoshino said with a gentle smile causing Natsu to nod before focusing on his meal once again as a smile crawled up his face.

To say the least, eating with the Nara's wasn't as bad as he thought.

 _ **(Line Break)**_

"So what is this…shogi thing?" Natsu asked as the two currently sat at the backyard of their house, in front of them was a shogi board.

"It's a strategy board game where the objective of the game is for one player to checkmate the other player's king, in order to win the game." Natsu scratched his head in confusion as Shikamaru sighed.

Looks like he had to explain the rules in detail…how troublesome.

After explaining it, Natsu exclaimed that it was too boring and lacked action, Shikamaru decided to offer the Dragon Slayer all the ramen he could eat for a week if he were to win a single match, and of course the Dragon Slayer accepted in a heartbeat.

An hour had passed since that moment and-

"That would be my twelfth win." Shikamaru announced as Natsu stared at the board in shock, trying to look for moves to play, unaccepting the fact that he had lost twelve matches in a row.

"How do you keep on winning?! It's so unfair!" Natsu said, pulling his hair in frustration as Shikamaru merely shrugged in response as he stared at the pinkette.

'If he continues to play like this, he may be able to beat me in the future.' The Nara thought to himself. While the pinkette would constantly struggle with the tests given out by Iruka each time, he was definitely not a complete idiot. The shogi matches with the pinkette already proved it. He could catch on to things very quickly and just by watching it once as well, and even he had to admit that it was harder to play against him after each match.

'He may act all carefree, but his mind's actually like a steel trap.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"One more game, just one more!" Natsu said pleadingly.

"That's what you said five times ago." Shikamaru deadpanned and sighed when he saw the look of defeat on Natsu's face.

"You can come again tomorrow and challenge me again, it's not like I have any other stuff to do." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head as Natsu smiled wildly at this and nodded his head in agreement as Shikamaru escorted him out of the compound with the promise of returning soon in order to play shogi again to which Shikamaru replied with, "How troublesome" but with a small smile on his face nonetheless.

Later that night, Shikamaru yawned tiredly as he walked through the compound. His father had apparently called him, saying that they needed to talk.

'Why did he need to call me at night? Couldn't he have done it the next morning or something?' He thought, yawning tiredly as he turned to corner and saw his father staring up at the moon.

"Dad?" Shikamaru called out as Shikaku turned towards his son and with a smile, gestured him to sit beside him, something he did so.

"So dad, what's so important that you called me out here in the middle of the night?" Shikamaru asked as the head of the Clan turned his attention back to the moon.

"Tell me Shikamaru, now that you know of Natsu's past. What do you think about him now?" the head of the Nara clan asked, shocking even Shikamaru with the question.

"Well, I'm definitely shocked about his past and all, but I guess I would try to spend more time with him if possible. He's my friend and he's definitely interesting to be around." Shikamaru said as Shikaku smiled at his son's answer.

Normally when it comes to situations as these, he would just say that it was "too troublesome" and try to avoid it, fearing that it would mean more work for him. It was easy to see that Natsu's presence has played a role in his son's answer.

"I see…well in any case, continue to do what you believe is right." He advised and Shikamaru could only nod his head and stared at the moon as well.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Just like the moon shining brightly down towards the people, a hero is needed to light a hope to the people! The journey to become a hero is never easy; with hard work, comes great success. Will the Dragon of Fire be able to reach that success or will he stumble down to the pits of despair?**_

 **Now, some of you may be wondering as to why Izumi won a hand-to-hand combat match against Natsu. The reason is because, Izumi, at that age, was already an Anbu, so she's already experienced when it comes to fighting, even WITHOUT the Sharingan or Ninjutsu. Also, after watching the 3** **rd** **OVA of Fairy Tail, where Natsu, at the age of 10 lost a fist fight to Gray, which also made a decision rather easier. Though some would still argue, the decision has been made after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 6** **th** **chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: By the time I'm writing this, I've already uploaded two chapters, and truth be told, I'm not all happy with the reception this story has been getting. I guess people rather see Naruto in Fairy Tail universe than Natsu in the Naruto universe.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: That sucks! Just cause he's from a Shounen anime!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Shrugs): Maybe that is the case. After all, they made a whole game for Shounen characters. Anyways, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Fangs of an Inuzuka!**_

"We can stop here for today." Izumi said to the pinkette who sprawled across the clearing, panting heavily with a tired smile on his face as he looked up at the sky.

The skies were a perfect blue hued and the sun was shining brightly, it was definitely the best time for some training.

"I-I'll take your word for it." Natsu said as he slowly got up and unwrapped his scarf to wipe off the sweat on his face before he turned to his training partner who, alongside him, was sweating profusely after their training session.

It had been two months since their first training session and despite telling him about her lack of time to be able to train with each other often, the two still managed to train with each other at least twice a week, unless she was given a mission that requires her to be sent far away from the village, though Natsu wasn't going to complain whatsoever since it just brought more excitement to his regular training.

Izumi then handed a bento box to the pinkette who took it without any hesitance and began eating the food as if his life depended on it.

"If my mother were to see you eat her food like that, I'm sure you'd make her very happy." Izumi said with a smile, recalling the times when she handed her mother the two empty bento boxes after their training session. The smile on her face was similar to that of a child discovering Christmas had come early.

Natsu, who had already finished the meal, smiled at the ravenette, "Well I definitely want to thank her for all the delicious food so far. It's almost as good as the food Mira would cook!" Natsu said before his eyes widened when he realised what he had said.

A frown grew on his face as the thoughts about the silver haired barmaid came to mind. While the two weren't close to one another during their childhood, mostly because he would spend all his time with Happy and Lisanna, but they definitely had grown closer with each other after Lisanna's supposed the others each time they enter death, even visiting both of her graves together each year. She would always greet him and the guild with a smile that never wavers, and be it after training or a mission, she would always prepare some food for him, knowing that he would be hungry.

Eating like this after training was nostalgic and it was all the more painful to remember.

Meanwhile, Izumi was curious as to who this "Mira" person was before noticing the frown on the pinkette's face.

"Natsu, are you alright?" this managed to snap Natsu out of his trance before facing the Kunoichi with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just got caught up in my own thoughts is all."

Izumi, after knowing the pinkette for a few months now, was able to identify that his smile was indeed fake. After all, it didn't have any of the brightness or eagerness that it usually did.

While she was unbelievably curious as to who that person was and what significance they had in the pinkette's life, she also knows that it was best to respect his wishes of wanting it to remain hidden.

"If you say so." She said as she placed the lid on her bento before standing up.

"Well, shall we continue with our training?" she said, causing the pinkette to tilt his head in confusion.

"Didn't you say that the training already ended?" he asked as Izumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I just felt like continuing, but since you're not up to it I guess we can just end it here." Izumi said with a smirk, knowing just what kind of response she was going to get from the pinkette.

The fake smile on the pinkette's slowly turned into a smirk as Natsu quickly got up and punched his the palm of his hand.

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!" Izumi smiled at the now energetic boy, it was definitely better to see him smiling rather than being moody, it just doesn't suit him at all. While she wouldn't pry into his life like that, it didn't mean that she wouldn't try and make him feel better.

 _ **Later**_

After their training had truly ended, Izumi had returned on home while Natsu decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen for his daily dosage of ramen.

"Well, if it isn't my joint favourite customer, Natsu." Teuchi greeted with a smile on his face as Natsu sat on the chair and rested his head on the table counter.

"Tired from your training session?" Natsu groaned as his response as Teuchi chuckled to himself as he called for his daughter to make ten sets of spicy ramen for the Dragon Slayer.

"You know, when you become a shinobi and start earning money, I wonder how you'll be able to pay for the food without the Hokage helping you." Teuchi joked as Natsu merely shrugged.

"I mean, that's definitely going to be my biggest worry, unless I decide to stay at home and cook."

"You know how to cook?" Teuchi asked with curiosity. It was rare that a kid as young as him was capable of cooking food for his own self.

"Yeah, I'd do it every once in a while back at home, but not too often." The Dragon Slayer said in a sombre tone as Teuchi instantly regretted asking him that, knowing that the pinkette had a tragic past.

"Well in any case, if you ever are in desperate need for food, just come over here and I'll whip up some food for you free of charge!" Natsu's eyes sparkled at the mention of free food.

"But only half of the usual amount of food you eat." And just like that, Teuchi rained on his parade of free food. Though the smile on the pinkette's face had yet to disappear.

"Thanks a lot, old man."

After finishing his meal, Natsu then proceeded to head back home so that he could get some rest, however as he was walking along the streets of the village, he realised something major.

"Oh shoot! My scarf's still back at the training ground!" he shouted before instantly running towards the field as everyone stared at the retreating figure of the pinkette, wondering what had happened.

As soon as he arrived at the training field, the pinkette sighed in relief when he saw the black scarf laying on the ground to which he picked it up and quickly wrapped around his neck.

'That's a relief, I was worried that I lost it.' He thought to himself before making his way back to the village but quickly stopped in place when he detected someone nearby.

"Hey you!" someone shouted loudly as Natsu turned back to see a boy who was around his age with a feral appearance with black eyes and slit pupils, short and spiky brown hair, and two fang-like markings on both of his cheeks. He was wearing (clothes). Resting atop his head was also a white dog.

Natsu felt that the boy looked familiar. Had he seen him before, and if so, then where?

"What is it?" Natsu asked uninterestedly as the brunette glared at him rather heatedly.

"I demand that you fight me!" he shouted, pointing straight at him.

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. The brunette in front of him had followed him all the way here just to ask for a battle? Normally, Natsu would have accepted any battle request from anyone at any time and at any place. However, he truly felt exhausted after his training with Izumi and felt that he could drop at any second.

"Sure, but could we do it another day? I'm feeling tired after just now." Natsu said as he turned away from the boy and carried on walking towards the village.

"Hey you! Get back here!" And with that, the brunette instantly charged in at Natsu at high speed before sending a kick straight towards his head.

Natsu, sensing this, quickly ducked in order to avoid the kick, but the boy didn't stop there, he quickly began sending a barrage of punch and kicks at Natsu.

'This is getting real annoying!' Natsu thought as he ducked under a punch before catching the next, pushing the brunette away in order to catch his breath.

"Tch, guess it wasn't a fluke after all…" he muttered under his breath, though Natsu managed to hear it regardless.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu shouted, getting into his battle stance. His words infuriated the brunette who clenched his fists tighter and bit his lips.

"Akamaru, you step out of this one. I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

 _ **With Izumi**_

 _ **Location: Uchiha Compound (Main Household)**_

Currently we see the raven haired beauty sipping some tea beside her mother in the porch of their house, and since Sasuke was out with his father doing some training in the fields, it was completely serene in the Uchiha Compound.

"So Izumi, how's your Anbu work been going for you?" Mikoto asked her daughter with a gentle tone as the girl in question resisted the urge to sigh.

"It's the same as always, nothing's really changed except the additional amount of work we've been given." At this, Mikoto gave her a concerned look.

"Have you been looking out for yourself?" Izumi smiled at her mother's concern before she tried to reassure her mother's concern with a wave of her hand,

"Don't worry about it, even if I'm the Head Anbu, I'm still working together in a unit so the others are watching my back as I watch theirs." Of course the keyword here was "tried" as the matriarch's concern only went down a bit slightly but could only relent by nodding her head.

"Well if you say so…"

The two carried on sitting in silence as Izumi stared at their small garden with a small smile on her face, while it wasn't much, it still managed to bring about feelings of adoration from the girl. It just shows how beautiful the world they lived in truly was.

"You know, I'm glad to see that you've been smiling a whole lot more these past few days, Izumi." Her mother commented causing the girl to stare at her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well even on peaceful days like these, you would always lock yourself in your room and just sleep for the remainder of the day. Even if you weren't, you would always look tired and stressed no matter how hard you try not to. So I just wanted to know as to what brought about the change."

Izumi could only sit in silence as she thought to herself. What had been the reason for it anyways?

Suddenly, an image of a certain pinkette with his toothy grin suddenly appeared in the girl's mind which caused her to blush slightly at the thought but with a small smile present on her face.

Mikoto could only smile softly as she watched the peaceful look which adorned on her daughter's face. While she didn't get the answers she wanted to hear, at the very least she was happy.

And as a mother, that was what matters most.

 _ **With Natsu**_

The pinkette then carried on dodging and parrying the brunette's attacks without sending any of his own, and it was definitely taxing since he didn't have that much energy.

"Stop dodging already!" he shouted in rage, sending another punch at Natsu who parried it away with ease, the pinkette then proceeded to send a sweep kick at him, causing him to fall on his butt before he quickly got back up.

"Tch, are you only capable of dodging my attacks?!" the brunette said, narrowing his eyes at the pinkette who merely smirked in response which caused the brunette to charge in for yet another kick towards the Dragon Slayer's head, but just when the attack was about to meet its target, Natsu managed to duck just in time to avoid it as he back flipped away, creating some distance between the two of them.

"It's not my fault you can't hit me." Natsu taunted with a smirk on his face as the boy in front of him snorted in response.

"Coming from the guy who probably couldn't punch a single thing even if his life depended on it. If this is how you are then you'll never succeed as a shinobi." The brunette shot back with a smirk on his face as Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

What did he mean by that?

"I bet when the enemy is attacking you, all you're going to do is just dodge and let your team get killed right before your very eyes!" Natsu's bangs covered his eyes, preventing the brunette from seeing the pinkette's face. Believing that his taunting was proving to be successful, he decided to carry on with his taunt.

"You might as well just give up on being someone you're not. Rather than saving people all you're going to do is run away with your life!" With that, he began laughing loudly as Akamaru turned to the pinkette in front of his owner and he instantly froze in fear.

There were people who have said that dogs' eyes were capable of seeing the aura of humans and right now to Akamaru's eyes, the aura surrounding the pinkette was absolutely… powerful, for lack of words. At the very least powerful enough to the point he feared that the boy might kill his master if the boy kept on running his mouth.

 **KILL HIM!**

 **HE INSULTED** **US** **! MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT!**

 **SHOW HIM JUST HOW POWERFUL** **WE** **REALLY ARE!**

"Is that so…?" Natsu chuckled, never looking up as the fanged boy growled at him after hearing the chuckle.

"And what do you think is so funny about what I said?"

"Well, didn't you say that I'm weak just because I dodge all the time?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from the brunette, but this merely caused Natsu to chuckle once again.

"Well if that's the case-" Natsu then looked up, his eyes flaring with anger as his magical power surged, a thick, potent aura surrounding the pinkette as the temperature surrounding the area increased drastically.

The brunette began sweating profusely due to the immense heat as he used his hands to shield his eyes, but even then, he lowered them to stare at Natsu before he immediately froze in place. All of his instincts were telling him to grab Akamaru and run away as fast as his legs could take him, but all he could do was drop to his knees and stare at the Dragon Slayer in fear, because behind Natsu was the silhouette of a large, red dragon, its eyes staring at him coldly as it growled menacingly at him. Never had he felt such power emitted from anyone before, not even his mother's wrath could compare.

"Let me show you just how powerful I can be!" Natsu said darkly and just as he was about to send a fiery fist straight at the boy in front of him, he instantly stopped, his fist merely an inch away from the brunette.

The brunette then proceeded to fall onto his back, with his eyes were wide open in fear while his mouth was agape. Natsu on the other hand panted heavily as he stared at the black flames which surrounded his arms.

'Wait, what on Earthland am I doing?' he thought to himself in confusion before a bark brought him back to reality. He then looked to see the white dog standing in front of the knocked out boy, growling at him menacingly while it shook frantically due to the fear it was feeling. Even though it was feeling scared of the insanely powerful boy in in front of it, it would still do its absolute best to protect its best friend no matter what.

Natsu then sighed as he made a 'come over here' gesture with his hand as the dog looked at the pinkette strangely before it barked at him and began running towards the pinkette, stopping right in front of him as he wagged his tail.

The Dragon Slayer then kneeled as he petted the dog's head, causing it to whine as it melted under his touch which caused him to smile.

"Make sure to watch out for him so he doesn't do anything stupid, alright?" Natsu said as Akamaru barked in response before walking back towards his downed master as Natsu began walking out of the field, his mind completely filled with questions about the event that had recently transpired.

'Why did I suddenly have thoughts like that? That never happened before, not even when I was facing off against Zeref.' Natsu thought to himself, unable to determine as to what brought about such thoughts in the first place. The Dragon Slayer would continue to think about this throughout the rest of the day, and still came up with nothing.

An hour after Natsu walked out of the field, Kiba then groaned to himself as he slowly started to get up, looking at his surrounding as he did so. It took him a while, but he managed to realise that he was still in the field and an orange hue filled the skies, signalling the end of the day.

"Wait, what am I doing here?" the brunette voiced out to himself before he recalled the time he chased after Natsu through the village to the field, and suddenly an image of the enraged pinkette appeared in his mind causing the boy to shudder before he immediately shook his head.

"There's no way that pinky was actually that strong, it must be just a dream! I'll just have to prove it to him at the Academy tomorrow and show everyone who the real top dog is!" Kiba said determinedly as Akamaru, who was lying down next to him, sighed at him before returning back to his sleep. He wouldn't believe him even if he tells him the truth about what happened.

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Location:**_ _ **Konoha Academy (Classroom)**_

Natsu sighed to himself, feeling a very strong urge to knock himself out so that he wouldn't have to go through the torture of listening to another one of Iruka's longwinded lectures about the history of their lands. While it was interesting at the beginning where he talked about the Shodai Hokage, but it just went downhill from there.

He could only thank Shikamaru and Naruko for their assistance in teaching him since he usually flunked his tests which usually caused him to be chided by the scarred teacher, not that he ever listened anyways.

The school bell rang and Natsu silently cheered to himself as Iruka immediately stopped his speech and coughed into his hand, "Well then everyone, that's that for today's lesson. Now let's head outside for some sparring!"

The class immediately cheered from that and rushed out of the class, leaving Natsu and his friends alone in the class. "You think we'll be allowed to skip for today?" Choji asked as he snacked on another bag of chips to which Natsu shrugged in response.

"Has there ever been a time where we were allowed to skip?" Choji sighed in response as he proceeded to shake the sleeping boy beside him.

 _ **Location: Konoha Academy (Training Field)**_

"So do you think we'll be given a chance to spar each other someday?" Naruko asked as she walked up to Natsu who was leaning against a tree before prompting to sit beside him.

"Possibly, it depends on whether Iruka-sensei wants it to happen or not." Natsu said as he yawned before leaning further back into the tree to which caused Naruko to frown seeing as the pinkette was acting out of character.

"You're tired already? Everyone just started sparring, aren't you interested in watching any of them?"

'Not at all.' "I guess so, but I'm just feeling a bit tired is all." Natsu responded and as the blonde could only shake her head in disbelief.

"You almost seem like a member of the Nara clan with that laziness." Natsu decided not to answer and as Naruko was about to question the pinkette, Iruka's voice sounded through the air,

"Now for our next match, Natsu Dragneel and Kiba Inuzuka!"

The moment he heard his name being called out, Natsu pushed himself up and smiled at the blonde, "Could I get some good luck?" to which the girl roll her eyes but with a smile on her face nonetheless,

"Good luck out there."

Natsu then walked onto the middle of the ring and waiting for him was none other than the very same brunette who attacked him the day before.

'So that's why he looked so familiar, he's in the same class as me!'

Kiba then glared heatedly at the boy who looked shocked when looking at him, as if he just recognised him.

'I'll show you to not underestimate me ever again!' the brunette thought determinedly as Akamaru watched the determined look on his master's face before sighing and proceeding to lie down. Hopefully he wouldn't be beaten up too badly since he was still recuperating after his mother had punished him for arriving late home.

"The rules will be the same as always, and I'm sure you all know what it is by now. Are the both of you ready?"

"Bring it!" Kiba shouted out in determination as he got into his battle stance while Natsu merely shrugged in response as he lazily got into his battle stance.

"Battle begin!"

Much like he did the day before, Kiba charged in at a fast speed towards the pinkette, however he had already prepared for this as he ducked under the punch that was aimed for his right cheek before the Dragon Slayer created some space between him and the brunette.

Growling, Kiba immediately charged back in for an attack, feinting to the right before sending a left hook straight at Natsu's face but the Dragon Slayer parried it away before sending a low sweeping kick at Kiba, sending him to the floor as the rosette jumped back. Kiba immediately got up and glared at him.

"Is dodging the only thing you know how to do you coward?!" Natsu was about to retort to this but,

 **KILL HIM!**

The pinkette's eyes widened when he heard the voice as a sudden pain coursed through his head which caused him to drop to one knee, everyone around him gasped in shock. Naruko immediately got up from her spot as she stared worriedly, watching as Natsu slowly got up.

"Natsu, are you alright? Do you want to keep on fighting?" Iruka asked in concern as the pinkette nodded his head, his gaze on the brunette.

"Heh, I thought you were going to forfeit like every single match you've been in." Kiba taunted but the rosette didn't respond, his bangs covering his eyes.

Kiba then charged in for an attack and similarly Natsu managed to avoid the attack, but to everyone's shock, he sent a kick straight at Kiba's face which sent him crashing into the ground.

"Well, you wanted me to attack. Are you satisfied now?"

Kiba quickly got up, a mark present on his face as he glared at the pinkette who had a bored look on his face, something that infuriated him even more.

'I won't let him embarrass me in front of Naruko!' with that the boy charged in yet again.

'He's doing the same thing again?' Natsu thought to himself, feeling unimpressed that the brunette had yet to learn from the day before and today.

This time however, Kiba stopped a few feet from the pinkette and took a handful of sand from the ground and threw it at the pinkette's direction.

This caught Natsu off guard as the sand entered his eyes, causing him to hold onto them in pain as it gave Kiba an opportunity to strike back.

"Take this!" Kiba shouted as he sent a punch at Natsu's direction but the pinkette managed to avoid it, shocking the brunette. Not only that but, Natsu then sent a kick which struck the brunette's gut, causing him to cry out in pain as he landed right outside the ring with a thud.

"Tch, now that was cheap." Natsu muttered as he wiped out the remaining dust that were caught in his eyes.

"The winner of this match is Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone applauded loudly after the result, yet despite the all cheers he received, the pinkette ignored them all as he walked out of the ring and walked to where Naruko was sitting.

"Natsu, are you okay? You look a little pale." The blonde asked in worry and the pinkette couldn't help but smile at the concern she showed for him. It was still something he still wasn't used to considering everything that happened at Earthland, but it didn't mean he was any less appreciative to it.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I guess what I really need is some sleep." Though he waved it off as nothing, it didn't decrease the amount of worry the blonde had.

A few more fights played out but no matter how hard Natsu tried, he wasn't able to concentrate on any of them.

'Something is wrong…that voice from yesterday, why is it appearing now?' Natsu thought to himself, clenching his fists tightly before ultimately deciding to drop the topic entirely. The longer he attempted to solve the mystery, the more unanswered questions would appear and he didn't have the time for it.

He could only hope that everything would be okay from now on.

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 7** **th** **chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Well, the Fairy Tail anime has officially ended by the time I'm finishing this, and like the manga, the ending sucked.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I wish it would have been better so that more people would like it.**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: As would I, but anyways, take it away!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 **Chapter 7: The Mighty Green!**

A few weeks had passed since Natsu's fight with Kiba and the appearance of the mysterious sound in his head. Ever since its arrival, Natsu had been trying his best to call upon it, to make it reappear yet no matter what he did, it wouldn't. He even tried fighting Kiba again, who was too enthusiastic at the chance to fight his pink haired rival again.

Eventually, the Dragon Slayer decided that it was best to forget all about it and carry on with his life and it was safe to say, for his sanity and well-being, that it had been the right decision.

However, it was safe to say that no matter how hard he tried, his mind would always go back to that voice.

As of currently, the pinkette was at Ichiraku Ramen alongside Naruko as the blonde girl slurped the noodles loudly, behaving completely different from the girls he knew back in Earthland, and not to mention Izumi.

"Ahh, now that hit the spot~" Naruko said as she placed the ramen bowl on the table, next to the mountain of bowls beside her while Natsu, who was a big eater like the girl, only had a few bowls beside him, and that was something Teuchi noticed in an instant as he stared at his joint favourite customer with worry in his eyes,

"Are you feeling okay there, Natsu? You've barely even took half of your normal consumption, and that itself is a rarity."

Natsu responded with a small smile of his own, "Sorry old man, guess I'm just not feeling it today."

"If you're telling me that you're starting to get sick of my food, then let me just give you a proper warning beforehand." Natsu chuckled as he waved off the old man's threats.

"Don't worry old man, that's not what I'm implying at all. I'm just feeling under the weather is all, I probably worked a bit too hard or something." The pinkette shrugged, playing it off as if it were nothing while his blonde companion stared at him curiously.

"Speaking of which, you've been losing focus in class a lot these days and that's the kind of thing which puts you in trouble with Iruka-sensei. Does it have anything to do with that?" Natsu nodded his head, he couldn't deny that the voice's presence definitely took his mind elsewhere, which did land him in trouble multiple times.

Heck, he didn't just lose focus in class, he did it during his time with Izumi as well! And because of that, she would always end their training earlier, saying that he needs to rest and whatnot.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine now. I decided to just forget all about it." The pinkette shrugged as he slurped his noodles while Naruko frowned.

"Are you sure that's the best method?" she asked.

"Well it's definitely not the best method, but I don't know how to deal with it, so there's nothing else I can do, is there?" Natsu stated and Naruko kept quiet, not even taking a bite out of her Ramen, which was a first, as she processed the Dragon Slayer's words.

A sense of guilt filled her heart when she realised she wouldn't be able to help Natsu. He had always been there for her since the start of their friendship and here she was unable to assist him in his times of trouble.

It made her feel really useless…

"Well, if you want to talk about it, we're right here for you." Natsu smiled appreciatively at the old man before finishing up the last of his food.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Naruko, Ojii-san!" Natsu then walked off as the two could only stare as they watched the retreating figure of the pinkette begin to disappear in the waves of bodies.

As soon as their eyes lost sight of Natsu, the daughter of the Hokage instantly dropped her head on the table with a sigh.

"What's wrong Naruko?" Teuchi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wish there was a way for me to help him out…" Naruko responded, not even moving her head to face the old man as she spoke.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it can be solved with just a present or something." The old man said, crossing his arms, but as soon as he said that, the blonde's head shot up from a counter, surprising him in the process.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I just have an amazing idea!" Naruko said with a massive grin plastered on her face and the stall owner couldn't help but wonder what was coursing through the girl's mind.

 **With Natsu**

 **Location: Training Ground**

After separating from his blonde haired friend, the pinkette found himself in the one place that would always ease his mind, the training ground.

It had already been a few months since he's arrived in Konoha and it was safe to say that he already had plenty of memories in the training grounds. Among those memories include the small battle with that silver haired shinobi as well as the multitudes of training sessions he had alongside Izumi.

While the forest near his house would prove to be a good training spot for the pinkette back at Earthland, one disadvantage of it was that it was situated at a dense forest so he was unable to train at full force due to the fear he had of starting a forest fire near his house.

Though the fear wasn't mainly about starting the forest fire, it was about how Erza would react to the news and the punishment she would dish out afterwards.

The pinkette was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he heard sounds nearby, wondering who was in the training grounds alongside him, he walked towards the source of the sound, he saw a male with a bowl haircut, wore green spandex and had bandages around his arms. He also had the biggest eye brows that anybody had ever seen, kicking at the giant log which was lodged on the ground while standing at a safe distance from him looked to be a clone of the first male. Only older. Was spandexier. And was bushier browed. In addition, he was also wearing a green vest over the spandex.

'I've never seen these guys here before.' Natsu thought, trying to recall seeing those two in any of his time in the village, but couldn't think of any.

He pondered whether or not to join them, but before he could even come to a decision,

"Halt, who goes there!" a booming voice exclaimed and Natsu realised that his presence had been detected, not that he was trying to hide it anyways. The pinkette then walked through the trees, raising his hands up. He then noticed the older of the two spandex wearing males was in a fighting stance while the younger one had a tense expression on his face.

"I've never seen you before, who are you? And what were you doing, hiding behind the trees?"

"Sorry about that, I was just curious to see who was training here since I come here regularly. Also, I've been in the village for a month now." Natsu responded.

"I see, well I may have gotten a bit too hasty. I apologise about that." The man then pointed at himself, "My name is Might Guy, and I'm a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village." The man introduced himself with a gutsy pose, though Natsu ignored it and his mind locked on the word 'Jonin'.

Since he was a 'diligent' student, he recalled from the teachings that Jonins' were generally highly-experienced shinobi's who are tasked with higher ranking missions.

'He must be really strong.' The pinkette thought excitedly, feeling excitement course through his veins, before turning over to his miniature clone who had an excited look on his face.

"My name is Rock Lee and I'm going to be the best Shinobi in the world without having to rely on Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!" The now introduced Lee greeted himself with a massive smile accompanied with a thumbs up, as his teeth sparkled, meanwhile Natsu raised an eyebrow when he heard that.

While he would fight a lot when it comes to his fists, even he would appreciate the use of his special moves like his **Fire Dragon's Roar** and **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts** since they would always help him in dire situations, especially against tough opponents.

Though he imagined it was different considering he was in a brand new world.

Natsu shook his head and decided to introduce himself as well, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm an Academy student."

"Hold on, you're still a student?" Lee exclaimed in shock and the pinkette nodded his head in affirmation while

"Ah, so young and so determined, I can see that you have the flames of youth within you, Natsu!" Guy said with a smile which revealed his teeth as it sparkled and the pinkette couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight.

"Thanks…I guess?"

"Guy sensei!" Lee suddenly proclaimed his eyes flaring up in determination. "I, too shall work harder than I've done before in order to achieve my goal and to keep up your legacy."

"Lee!" Guy said as he suddenly cried manly tears. "You are the most youthful student anyone could ever hope for!" He said as he wrapped an arm around his student who proceeded to release manly tears as well.

The Dragon Slayer who was standing on the side couldn't help but rub his eyes. For some odd reasons, he could see a sunset appearing in front of the two.

Perhaps he was hallucinating?

"Well, seeing as you guys are already training here, I might as well head somewhere else." As Natsu was about to walk off, Guy called him back.

"Hold on, since you're already here, why not just stick around and train with us?" Guy suggested and Natsu pondered about the offer for a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

It was definitely better than heading out to find a new place to train.

"Well, what sort of training do you normally do anyways?" The Dragon Slayer questioned.

"I'd do a thousand push-ups, a thousand sit-ups, a thousand kicks and a hundred kilometre run around the village, and if I were to fail any of them, I would make sure to double them!" Lee said with fire burning in his eyes and Natsu couldn't help but be impressed with his training regime. Not only would it raise his endurance but it would help bolster one's entire body strength.

'Though I shouldn't be surprised since he's wanting to be a Taijutsu master and all.'

"Hmm, before that, how do you normally fight?" the Jonin questioned.

"Well, I mainly fight using close quarters combat, but I also use a mix of mag-" Natsu instantly closed his mouth, stopping himself as the two looked at him in confusion.

"With a mix of?"

"Uhh, with a mix of Ninjutsu…" Natsu said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Though internally he was sighing in relief, 'That was close.'

Guy stared at the pinkette suspiciously but decided to shrug it off as nothing.

"Well then if that's the case, then how about the two of you have a match against each other?" The two's eyes immediately widened when they heard that and Lee turned towards his instructor.

"Guy-sensei, are you sure about this?" the Jonin gave his student a massive smile and a thumbs-up, "Well of course I do! After all, the best way to improve oneself is to make use of all that training in a battle."

"I understand Guy-sensei." Lee then turned over to the pinkette, "Well, what do you say, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked while nodding his head, "Bring it on!"

The two then stood at opposite ends of the clearing while Guy decided to stand in between as the referee, "Are the both of you ready?"

"3."

Lee began stretching his legs before jumping on his feet, a determined expression on his face.

"2."

Natsu then punched the palm of his hand, which created some small sparks.

"1."

The two immediately locked eyes with each other, determined looks appearing on both their faces.

"Begin!"

The moment they heard that, both boys instantly charged in at one another, but it was Lee who managed to initiate the attack by sending a kick straight at Natsu, though the pinkette managed to duck under it, before the ravenette sent a punch at his direction.

Natsu was surprised with his opponent's speed, only barely managing to parry the attacks he was receiving.

The Dragon Slayer decided to create some space between them and sent a kick at his opponent's face, but as predicted he managed to avoid it by back flipping away.

"You're pretty quick on your feet." Natsu said with a smile, thinking that the fight got a whole lot more interesting.

"You are not bad yourself." Lee responded before deciding to close their distance once again. He proceeded to send multiple punches, all aiming at Natsu's face, while the pinkette was able to avoid them, he was unable to find a way to breakthrough.

Eventually, Lee sent a left hook at the Dragon Slayer who parried it away, but that left him open to the uppercut which shook the pinkette, but he still managed to stand his ground.

'That was a good hit, but I'll show you I'm no pushover!'

Despite getting hit, the rosette smirked as he began pressing forward with more energy, sending much faster punches than before, which surprised Lee and with that, Natsu drove his fist directly on Lee's gut, and the force managed to push him back.

Lee quickly ran back in, sending a chopping side kick at Natsu, who blocked it but this left him exposed as the black haired male quickly sent a sweeping kick, which dropped Natsu to the ground.

The pinkette quickly pushed himself up as he jumped back though Lee chased after him, 'He's fast, but Izumi is definitely harder to fight!' Natsu thought managing to duck underneath his opponent's punch before sending a sweeping kick of his own which dropped Lee to the ground, though he quickly rolled away before Natsu could get another attack in.

However, the Dragon Slayer quickly chased after his opponent, with no intention of letting him catch a breath as he sent a punch at Lee who managed to parry the attack away before the Genin sent a punch in retaliation, though Natsu managed to anticipate it by blocking it as the two struggled to overpower the other.

As the match was going on, Guy was looking at both boy's movement intently, feeling impressed with what he's seen so far, 'While I had already expected that Lee was strong, but I never expected Natsu to be able to put up a good fight against him…he's no ordinary student, is he?'

Time slowly passes as both Natsu and Lee continued to counter the other's blow, slowly damaging each other as sweat beads rolled down their faces and soaked their clothing.

Lee continued his assault by sending a straight kick aiming at Natsu's chin, but the pinkette managed to bend his head backwards before retaliating with a kick of his own at the Genin, who managed to block his attack by crossing his arms in an 'X' shape. Though the force of his attack still managed to push him back.

The two panted slightly and as they were about to charge at each other again,

"And that's it for this match!" Guy called out loudly as both males turned towards the Jonin in shock.

"But Guy-sensei, I'm still capable of fighting!"

"Yeah, you can't call off the match when I was close to beating him!" Guy walked over towards the two and placed a hand on both their shoulders with a massive smile on his face.

"Lee, Natsu, do you know why I asked the two of you to battle each other in the first place?"

"Didn't you say it was a way for us to improve ourselves?" Lee asked in confusion.

"While that may be true, but it's also because I wanted the two of you to forget about all the problems in your mind." Two pairs of eyes immediately widened when they heard that.

Guy, carried on, not letting a single word escape from either of the boy's mouth.

"Lee, I know that you're still feeling upset after your brawl with Neji earlier, but if you were to let that stop you, then how will you be able to reach the goal you desire?" The boy in question kept quiet as his mentors words resonated in his head.

"And Natsu, while I may not exactly know what's troubling you, but whatever it is, you shouldn't let it affect you so much as it'd cause those who care for you to be worried."

Naruko suddenly appeared in his mind and the pinkette immediately felt guilty, 'Was that how Naruko felt earlier on?'

After seeing the look on both boys' face which says they were reflecting, the Jonin placed a hand on their shoulders, which brought their attention back to him.

"While there definitely are other methods in order to cool your head, I admit, but don't you think that this was definitely an effective way?" Both boys then turned to one another, and both silently agreed that there was a definite decrease on the weight on their shoulders.

"Thanks a lot, Guy." The Dragon Slayer bowed while the man merely waved it off.

"It's no problem Natsu. Now, I must ask you, are you interested in becoming stronger?" Guy asked and Natsu nodded his head frantically and a giant smile appearing on his face.

"Well then, I have the perfect gift for you." And just like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat, Guy pulled out…a green spandex, the same both Lee and him were wearing, out of nowhere and showed it to the pinkette who internally convulsed.

"I think I'll stick to the old fashioned way of becoming stronger." Natsu said with an awkward smile and while the Jonin felt slightly upset at his decision, he didn't let it show.

"Well, I hope you change your mind, Natsu, and remember, this suit is always ready for you." Guy said with a massive smile, waving the green spandex in his hands and Natsu gave the man a fake smile.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." With parting words, the pinkette then took off, waving at the duo.

'There's no way in Earthland am I ever going to be caught wearing something like that!' the pinkette shivered at the image of him wearing something like that. He could already imagine all his friends laughing at him if they ever caught the sight of that. Though, despite that, he couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

While it had been a rather weird encounter, at the very least he was able to take his mind away from the strange voice in his head and all.

'This world truly is filled with many interesting people.' Natsu thought to himself with a smile as he began his walk back home as the skies were painted with a bright orange hue.

It took the pinkette a while, but he managed to arrive at his home, deciding it was best to cleanse himself from all the dirt and sweat which were covering his body, before heading out to eat. However, before Natsu opened the door, he could detect someone behind the door. Though he wasn't worried in the slightest that it was a thief or anything of the sorts, since the scent of the person belonged to a familiar one.

'What's Naruko doing at my place?' the pinkette wondered before deciding to push the door open.

As soon as the door creaked open,

"Surprise!" the blonde shouted, emerging from underneath the table as she sported a massive grin on her face.

"Woah, what are you doing here, Naruko?" Natsu feigned surprise, deciding that it was best to not let the girl know he knew of her presence due to his enhanced senses.

That was when he noticed that on the table she was hiding under were multitudes of food ranging from main dishes to sweets, and hanging above were streamers and a giant banner that read:

"Get Better Soon, Natsu!"

Natsu then slowly turned his head to his blonde friend who was smiling awkwardly,

"Well you seemed a little upset today, so I wanted to try and brighten up your day somehow. And this was the only thing that came to mind." She said, scratching her cheeks. Natsu, on the other hand, could only stand in place as he was at a loss for words, before a smile began forming on his face.

While it wasn't at the extent of Fairy Tail's parties, it was still a party nonetheless.

"Thanks a lot, Naruko!"

 **Omake**

"So what were you doing this entire afternoon?" Naruko asked curiously and Natsu placed a hand on his chin.

"Well, I met two weird guys earlier who were wearing green spandex at the training grounds." He responded and the girl's eyebrow twitched for a second, only one person came to mind whenever spandexes were involved, and that was only due to him constantly proclaiming that her father's student was his rival. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought that there were now two of them.

"Well, I'm sure you'll meet all sorts of people here in the village." Naruko smiled, deciding to shrug off the image and return to her food.

However, before she could even take a bite,

"He even offered me to wear it." Natsu said absentmindedly as he ate his food, unknowing that the blonde's eyes immediately went wide when she heard that and Naruko tried imagining the rosette putting on those clothes, but the moment she envisioned it,

"Ahhh!"

The blonde immediately fainted but before she dropped to the ground, the pinkette managed to catch her, a worried look sported on his face as he began shaking the girl.

"Naruko, are you okay?!"

It was safe to say that it took a lot of ramen for the girl to be able to return to the way she was.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Location: Naruko's House**

"It's already late, why isn't Naruko back yet?" Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of Konoha, donned in his blue outfit asked his wife who placed some food atop the dinner table.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, but Naruko went over to Natsu's house saying that she wanted to make him feel better." Kushina responded with a smile on her face while the blonde instantly stiffened up the moment he heard that.

"Are the two of them alone…?" he asked hesitantly, but his voice turned hard all of a sudden.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I'm assuming so." Kushina responded and before she even realised it, Minato was no longer in the room with her which caused her to sigh.

 **End Chapter**

 **If you guys want me to update faster, please support me at:**

 **kofi.c om (slash) christopherdragkrow**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail x Naruto Xover Dialogue**_

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys, welcome to the 8th chapter of "The Dragon Slayer of Konoha" and of course it wouldn't be a Fairy Tail dialogue without Natsu.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Well, I just saw a new manga of Fairy Tail being released called, "Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest" and of course they had to reveal more Dragon Slayers. No spoilers of course, but I'm definitely hype to see more chapters!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Hopefully that means I'll be able to get more powerful so that I can beat Erza!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: (Shrugs): Hopefully so, but since they're currently in the 10** **th** **chapter by the time I'm writing this, that's still a long way to go… Anyways, do the thing!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or any of its characters, but he does own this story.**

 **The two of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

 _"_ _Flashback"_

" **Moves/Attacks"**

' _ **T**_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

 _ **Character Biography:**_

 **Name: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Age: 14 (Original: 21)**

 **Occupation: Mage, Academy Student (Soon to be Shinobi)**

 **Abilities: Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Personality: The exact same during his time in Fairy Tail. However, due to the loss of his family and friends, he has been acting more maturely and thinks before making decisions, not wanting to lose his second chance at life because of his recklessness.**

 **Goal: To protect his friends/ Accomplish the mission he given by Kami.**

 **XXXX**

 **Name: Naruko Namikaze**

 **Age: 14**

 **Occupation: Academy Student (Soon to be Kunoichi)**

 **Abilities: Unknown as of now**

 **Personality: A happy-go-lucky female who is not scared to beat up anybody who annoys her using her strength. Being the only child of the Hokage, she is determined to show the world just how strong she really is.**

 **Goal: To become Hokage.**

 **XXXX**

 **Name: Izumi Uchiha**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: Anbu**

 **Abilities: Unknown as of yet.**

 **Personality: Acts very cautiously towards the people she has no connection with whatsoever, however when around the people she cares about, her family and friends, she is usually seen with a smile and acts more relaxed.**

 **Goal: Maintain peace within Konoha.**

 **XXXX**

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age: 14**

 **Occupation: Academy Student (Soon to be Shinobi)**

 **Personality: Arrogant and hot-headed due especially to those he views that are beneath him, is a hard worker due to the fact he's constantly being compared to his prodigy of a sister.**

 **Goal: To surpass his sister and be the Head of the Uchiha Clan.**

 _ **Chapter 8: The Genin Exams!**_

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 _ **Location: Natsu's Room**_

The pinkette currently sat in his room, a thousand watt smile plastered on his face. It was currently night time in Konohagakure, but the Dragon Slayer didn't feel sleepy whatsoever, in fact it was the contrary, he felt extremely energised! The reason?

He was finally going to be able to graduate from the Academy and become a full-fledged shinobi! (Sort of)

And the only thing in his way now, was the Genin Exams, a test which determines whether or not the Academy students are capable of handling the harshness of the outside world.

The Dragon Slayer then walked around the room as he thought about his time in Konoha and the things that he's learnt about. The first thing he noted was that as a child, it wasn't as hectic in comparison to being a mage since people as young as ten start going out on missions already. Another thing was that the Hokage and Guild Master, while similar in some ways in which both are at the highest rank, were also different seeing as the Hokage was in charge of taking care of the ENTIRE village while a Guild Master strictly focuses on the guild itself.

'To think it's been two whole years since I first arrived here.' The Dragon Slayer thought to himself, stopping right in front of a mirror in order to look at himself.

Natsu, now at the age of fourteen years, now stands at 5'5 and, just like his time in Earthland, has a lean athletic figure after his consistent training in the forest each day and since he had outgrown his clothes during his stay in Konoha, he had to get new pair of clothes and was now wearing black Anbu pants, a red coat that reached his knees and a black undershirt, both his arms and legs were wrapped in bandages as well. And for the final touches, his scaly scarf was wrapped around his neck securely.

He had managed to get these clothes courtesy of Izumi who gave them to him right after a training session a few days back, saying it was good luck for his Genin Exam.

Naruko took him out as well and picked out some clothes for him, but he quickly rejected them, leaving her confused and slightly upset. And the reason he rejected it?

Well…she tried to get him in an orange jumpsuit. While Natsu was alright with the colour itself since his flames were the exact same colour. Though that jumpsuit had some blue in it. All in all, that jumpsuit looked like a complete monstrosity and there was only one other thing in both worlds in which he would use to describe it.

Transportations. The bane of every Dragon Slayer's lives. How he would love to destroy those things with his own hands…

Ahem, anyways… Thanks to Izumi, who has been training him in the forest at the very least twice a month, he managed to improve his "Taijutsu" to a point she would even fight him without holding anything back. Not only that, but during his own training days, he managed to improve his Dragon Slaying abilities to the point he would have been given the rank of S-Class back in Earthland.

That alone should've put him in a high position amongst the others in his class, but since he's been holding back a whole lot during spars, he was considered a regular student. That and he would always barely pass his exams.

Speaking of students, after spending two whole years in the Academy, Natsu felt apathetic about them. Although he didn't know the actual way one gets selected besides passing the exam, the Dragon Slayer ruled many of them out after observing their fighting styles. He was not one to underestimate opponents after facing against Max after returning from Tenroujima.

But it seemed like they weren't even trying to improve themselves despite wanting to become a fighter.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but sigh. Due to that he couldn't use his full strength when it comes to fighting since he didn't want to hurt anyone or draw any attention to himself that would make himself stick out, not knowing that he's already doing that.

The only person that could fight him on an equal footing so far was Izumi, though that was only when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He never fought her in an actual battle where there were no rules at all, and he was excited for that day to come.

A yawn then escaped from the Dragon Slayer's mouth as he quickly dropped onto his bed, feeling his consciousness leave him. Dreaming about all the people he'll get to fight in the missions as a Shinobi.

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

 _ **Location: Hokage Tower**_

There was currently two figures that stood in the room, one was Minato Namikaze as he stood by the window, looking at his village through it, and another was an Anbu wearing a weasel mask, kneeling before him.

It was deathly quiet with neither one of them making a single sound.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back once you've made this decision." Minato said seriously as he turned to the Anbu in the room, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes, I am sure, Hokage-sama." The Anbu said in a monotone without even looking up as the blonde Hokage nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, well if that's the case, then Weasel, you may remove your mask." The Anbu did as she was tasked to, revealing the stoic look of one Izumi Uchiha as she placed the mask on the table.

"Well, looks like Kakashi isn't the only one retiring from the Anbu today." Minato chuckled as Izumi raised an eyebrow at the news. She had heard rumours that the silver haired male had left but had no chance to confirm it. While many were wondering as to why he had left on such a short notice, she had her suspicion as to why the silverette had left and it had something to do with a certain blonde haired female who was about to graduate tomorrow.

"From this day forth, Izumi Uchiha, you are hereby dismissed for your duties as Anbu Captain and are now given the rank of Jonin!" Izumi then bowed her head at Minato respectfully.

"Now, why don't we talk about your new duties as of tomorrow?" The blonde Hokage said with a smirk causing the girl to raise an eyebrow at the man.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"Natsu, it's time for you to wake up already! Today's the day we show how awesome we are, dattebane!" a blonde girl shouted excitedly as she knocked on the door to the pinkette's hotel room. She could hear groaning coming from the other side which prompted her to knock even more.

It took a while before the door opened, revealing a tired looking Natsu. His hair was dishevelled due to him just waking up.

"It's way too early even for you, Naruko." Natsu said tiredly as he stared at the grinning blonde in front of him.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head." Naruko teased as Natsu sighed at her cheerfulness. While some would say that he was the same, it was only because he had enough sleep and right now, he wanted more of it.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't help but look at his blonde friend who had definitely grown after two years.

She sported long, spiky, blonde hair with some streaks of red in them, tied in a ponytail with curved bangs going to their left on her forehead. She also had a beautiful, slightly tan complexion smooth. Her violet orbs held mischievousness and cheeriness in them. She was wearing

Natsu couldn't help but avert his eyes away and scratch his cheek, after all, he didn't want to look like a creep.

"Well, you can go and wait here for a while, I just need to take a quick shower and all." Natsu said as he motioned for the blonde to enter the room, to which she happily followed.

Natsu then headed into the showers as Naruko decided to sit on his couch and began looking around the small room.

'Wow, his room looks neat.' The blonde thought to herself, after befriending Sasuke when they were younger, Naruko would constantly play in the Uchiha Compound, since it was huge, and would always go to the Uchiha's room, only to find that it was always in a mess. While he had improved himself as they grew older, the blonde would always tease him about it much to his constant embarrassment.

A single bag then caught the girl's attention as she walked towards it.

'I wonder what's in it.' The image of an orange book suddenly appeared in her mind, which silently enraged her. While her Godfather was an amazing Shinobi, he was also the biggest pervert in the entire planet! Her mother had taught her that no matter what, she should destroy the book if she were to come across it.

At first she had no idea why, that was until she actually read the book.

Naruko then shook her head at that as she opened the bag and noticed a key pouch filled with golden keys.

'What are those?' the blonde thought to herself as she was about to grab it had it not been for the sound of a door clicking which immediately caused her to drop the bag and turn around at the direction of the sound.

'Oh my Kami…'

The blonde was then red faced to the point that even a tomato would be jealous, a term her mother would want to crush herself of course, since in front of her was Natsu, who exited out of the bathroom…with only a towel wrapped around his waist, which exposed his toned body to the blonde, the water dripping off of his chest and abs which caused it to glisten. His pink hair was wet, sloppy, and flat which was a first for Naruko, who always saw the pinkette's hair being spiky.

The blonde had to prevent herself from drooling as she quickly coughed into her hands in order to hide her blushing face from the pinkette.

"W-well in any case, we should hurry up and leave before the exams start. I'll wait for you outside." Without getting an opportunity to get a word in Naruko stormed out of the room, red faced, leaving Natsu in his room, confused.

'Is she nervous about the test or something?' The pinkette couldn't help but think before shrugging as he put on his clothes.

The two then began walking through the streets of Konoha, the villagers greeted the two, but more specifically Naruko, as they passed by.

"Huh, being the Hokage's daughter really makes you popular, doesn't it?" Natsu asked, gesturing to the people who were looking at their direction and the girl in question sighed.

"Well, sometimes it's nice to have the attention, but most of the time it's only because of who my parents are. Sometimes, I just wish that others would look at me for who I am." The girl then felt someone placed a hand on her shoulder and turning her head, she saw Natsu flashing her his signature toothy grin.

"Don't worry Naruko, it doesn't matter who your parents! To me, you're my friend." Naruko stared at him in shock before a smile appeared on her face before she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Natsu questioned with a tilt of his head.

"I'm just surprised you can act so maturely with that pink hair of yours." Naruko said with a smirk on her face, knowing that one of the only ways to get under the pinkette's skin was through his hair.

And as she had predicted, a tick mark formed on Natsu's head as he glared at her and said, "My hair is NOT pink, it's salmon!"

"But salmon is a type of pink, didn't you know that?" Naruko said teasingly causing Natsu's eyes to twitch in annoyance.

"Take that back!" Naruko then blew a raspberry at the Dragon Slayer before running off as Natsu chased after her, demanding she took her words back, but was only responded with laughter from the girl. The villagers weren't even surprised by this point as they either stared at them or carried on with their activities.

It was just another day in Konohagakure.

 _ **Later**_

 **Location: Konoha Academy**

There was much excitement in the air as everyone in the classroom chattered and talked with one another, each of them awaiting their own turn. Today was a day that many of the academy students had been waiting for, though some were understandably dreading it. It was this day that determined if you could graduate or not after all. To some of them, they were notably worried, unsure if they could pass the exam and into Genin-hood. While there were others who were confident in their skills and were relaxing at their seat.

Natsu then entered the class alone, since Naruko was called to her father's office by a Shinobi, with a smile on his face and many of the girls' in his class began looking at the pinkette with blushes on their faces.

Natsu ignored this as he had become accustomed to the sight for two straight years now, ever since his victory over the "strongest" in the class, Sasuke Uchiha.

He was used to having fangirls since back in Earthland since he had plenty after the events of the Grand Magic Games. Though, none of them had followed him everywhere like the ones in Konoha did. He had caught a few who had been stalking him to the ramen store just a few weeks ago. Fortunately, he managed to evade them each time after that.

The Dragon Slayer then walked through the class, passing by Kiba who glared at him heatedly though he ignored it, and sat beside his seatmates and friends, Shikamaru and Choji. Much like everyone else, the two had grown up as well.

"Tired as ever, aren't you Shikamaru?" Natsu asked as the Nara opened an eye in order to look at pinkette and sighed, "Unlike you, not all of us can have the energy in the world." He grumbled as Choji chuckled as he ate some chips.

"Shikamaru's just annoyed that he was forced out of bed by his mother…again." Natsu couldn't help but shake his head in pity at his friend. The woman was definitely frightening, not as scary as Erza, but definitely within the level of Mirajane in her youth.

Though, it also made him a bit…lonely. After all, he had never felt maternal love in his life before and while the Nara would complain about his mother constantly, the pinkette knew that he cared a lot for her and vice versa.

The Dragon Slayer was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the girls squealing loudly and he couldn't help but sigh. That had only meant one thing.

Sasuke Uchiha has arrived.

His assumptions proved to be right when the young Uchiha entered the class with an uncaring look currently present on his face as he scanned around the class.

'Naruko's not here…that's weird, she's usually one of the first people here.' The ravenette thought, still scanning the classroom before his eyes immediately narrowed after they landed on a particular figure with pink hair.

'Of course he's here…' Sasuke thought with a scowl as he walked up the stairs before proceeding to take a seat at the side of the class, his glare never leaving the pinkette as the girls in the class all swooned at his coolness while Natsu merely returned his stare with a deadpanned look.

'What's this guy's problem? I rarely even talk to him.' The Dragon Slayer thought to himself, unable to find the reason as to what brought the Uchiha's loathing towards him.

The only thing he could think about was of was that he was angry that he would always exit the fight before either could land a decisive blow. And if it really were the case, he never expected him to be so petty about it since it was less of a fight and more of a spar.

However, before he could further delve into it, the doors open and emerging through it was none other than the ball of sunshine herself, Naruko.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted with a massive smile on her face, and most of the boys in the class felt their faces warm up due to how she looked there and then. Though, the blonde paid no attention to it and walked up the stairs before she reached her destination, right beside Natsu.

"Yo, that was a pretty fast talk, I expected you to arrive later than this." Natsu greeted and Naruko shook her head.

"My father only wanted to tell me something before the exams started is all." She shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to sit beside the pinkette before engaging into a conversation with him as well as the two boys sitting beside him.

It was safe to say that every male in the room, Sasuke and Kiba included, glared heatedly at the pinkette, not that he noticed anyways.

However, before any of them could do something to get back at the pinkette, the doors to the room opened once again and Iruka emerged through the door.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you're ready for what's about to come!" The scarred Chunin said with a smile as everyone's eyes locked in to the papers he was carrying in his hand. This prompted the class to readjust themselves on their seats, mentally preparing for what's about to come.

"It's good to see that you're ready, but before I begin, Natsu Dragneel could you come down here for a moment?" Iruka called out and the pinkette stood up when he heard his name.

"Okay." Natsu got up with a shrug, giving his friends a reassuring grin when they looked at him in concern.

Had he done something wrong?

"So, what's up Sensei?" Natsu asked the moment he got down and Iruka responded by handing him a small slip of paper.

"According to the Hokage, having you take your exams along with the other students might be a bit unfair because you only joined this late into the year, so you'll be taking your test elsewhere." He explained which confused everyone, all but Natsu.

The pinkette couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the Hokage had only done this because he was an anomaly in the world as he was unable to use Chakra.

"Alright then, I'll head there now." he said as he waved at his classmates before proceeding to leave.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to start your exams!" Natsu heard Iruka's voice through the doors as he began walking with his arms behind his head.

'I wonder what kind of exams the Hokage came up for me…just thinking about it is getting me excited.' Deciding that it was best to head off as soon as possible, the pinkette began walking through the hallway of the Academy in order to find the room he was assigned to.

'It doesn't matter what test they have in store for me because I'm all fired up!'

 **End Chapter**

 **kofi.c om (slash) christopherdragkrow**


	9. Cry For Help

Hey there guys, it's Christopher Dragkrow! And don't worry about anything, I'm currently in the midst of writing the 9th chapter of the story now. Already about 40% done with it if I were to give an estimate. Anyways, the reason for this note is because I need your guys' help.

While I'd like to say I know a lot about both Fairy Tail and Naruto as well as the characters. There are definitely things that I'm also unsure about that's why I need your guys' help!

I'd like one, if not a few of you to help me work out the story! By that I mean, I need the expertise of those of you reading now when it comes to the story, characters, moves as well as general stuff about both Fairy Tail and Naruto.

Those of you who are interested in helping, please send a PM at me and I'll respond to you as fast I can.

Thanks again to all of you!

 **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**

 **For faster updates:**

 **kofi.c om (slash) christopherdragkrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Shinobi Test!**

 **Normal POV**

 **Location: Konoha Academy**

 _Sighs_

Naruko released yet another sigh from her mouth as she decided to look in the window to stare at her own reflection, the exam paper on the table in front of her, was filled with writings and what not, had been long done ago with plenty of time left to spare. Compared to all the Fuuinjutsu she had to learn since young, the tests the Academy handed out was nothing more than child's play. Thus, with all the extra time she had, it allowed her to think about the things which had been occupying her mind.

Specifically, about her friend, Natsu Dragneel.

She had been suspicious of him way back when he first joined the Academy ever since his battle against Sasuke. While her Uchiha friend would always look down at others, his strength could rival against that of a Chuunin with all of the training he received from his family. So for him to dominate the match against him really said a lot about him.

Though her suspicion of the pinkette had died down the moment she befriended him, that didn't mean it had died down completely.

On the surface, he may act like a happy and cheerful student like everyone else in the Academy, albeit a tad bit lazier, and from his way of going through each day, it seemed like he had no worries about life whatsoever. However, that wasn't the same case when she looked at his eyes. While they remained bright, there were times when his eyes would become distant and lose all of their shine.

And she had seen those eyes in her surrogate older brother, Kakashi, before. Those eyes were belonging to someone who lost someone important in their lives.

And surprisingly no one had noticed it…all except her. After all, she wasn't the daughter of the Fourth Hokage for nothing!

However, while she could most definitely say that Natsu was one of her closest friends in the recent months they spent time together, she didn't have the heart to ask and invade his privacy.

"Alright, time's up!" Iruka's voice boomed through the classroom, breaking the blonde girl out of her train of thought.

'I can't believe I've been thinking about this during the entire test.' Naruko thought to herself looking at the other students. There were some of them looked relieved while the others looked disappointed.

Of course, even after finishing the exam, there were still other tests that needed to be done, such as the kunai and shuriken exam as well as Final Exam, which required every student to perform the Academy Three which consisted of: the **Clone Jutsu** , the **Body Replacement Jutsu** and the **Transformation Jutsu**.

However, before the girl could get lost in her thoughts once again, she felt someone nudge her sides, and when she turned her head to meet the person responsible for the act, bright cerulean eyes met cold black orbs.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke, how was the test?" Naruko asked her childhood friend who snorted in response,

"As if something like this would be challenging for me." Naruko couldn't help but frown at his response, but decided not to say anything, knowing that it would lead to another debate between them again.

Then his eyes stared at her curiously, "Also, I saw you looking out the window again, and you only do that if you were thinking about something, so what's up?"

"Aww, was the little Uchiha too busy staring at little ol' me during the test? I feel so honoured." Naruko teased with a grin and fortunately for Sasuke, he managed to resist the blush from appearing on his face.

"D-don't be ridiculous." The Uchiha said, sending a small glare at the blonde who was hardly affected by it.

"Anyways, don't worry I was just thinking about how the exams will go is all." The blonde lied.

While she normally wouldn't lie to her friend, Naruko felt that it was the right thing to do at the moment seeing as Sasuke clearly disliked Natsu based on all the stink eye she saw him giving the pinkette whenever they hung out.

"Hmph, as if the rest of these tests would prove to be a problem to me." The blonde frowned and was about to reprimand the Uchiha but,

"Alright everyone, we're about to start the kunai and shuriken test soon. Please head outside so that we're able to conduct it!" Iruka called out after handing over the test papers to his assistant.

The entire class instantly got up from their seats as they began heading out so that they'd be able to start their next test with Iruka was ushering them outside and as Naruko was walking out, she couldn't help but hope that whatever exams her pink haired friend was currently doing, he'd be able to pass it all.

 **With Natsu**

"So this is the room, eh?" Natsu thought out loud, staring at the plain brown door in front of him before looking at the slip of paper in his hand in order to make a confirmation.

Upon confirming, the Dragon Slayer then pulled the door open, to see a spacious room with a lone figure standing in the centre of the room. The figure had short brown hair and was wearing a black outfit and a Chuunin flak jacket over it.

"Ah, you must be the special student Lord Hokage was talking about." The brunette greeted with a smile on his face and the pinkette raised an eyebrow after scanning the room around him.

The size of the room was roughly around the same as his classroom, just without all the tables and chairs.

The mage's eyes then returned back to the brunette in front of him and he could immediately tell that while he was stronger than his classmates, he definitely wasn't at Izumi's level.

Which meant he had no reason to fight at full strength and gather more attention towards himself.

"So… what sort of exam will I be doing?" Natsu asked curiously and the brunette scratched his chin as he tried to recall what the Hokage had told him.

"Let's see, your exam will consist of four parts where you will be tested in your abilities and intelligence in what you've learned so far, and after accomplishing each test, you will be given a scroll which will direct you to another room where your next text will take place in." Natsu nodded his head in understanding, though he internally cringed when he heard the bit about his intelligence being tested.

"And first up, we'll start off with your Ninjutsu. All you need to do is land a hit against me with any Ninjutsu that you know within five minutes. Any longer than that and you fail the test, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright then, are you ready?" Natsu quickly got into his battle stance as a look of determination found its way towards his face.

"Begin!"

The pinkette immediately took off, closing the distance between him and his opponent.

Despite it being a Ninjutsu test, Natsu quickly sent in a barrage of punches and kicks at the Chuunin who was able to block them all. However, the final punch had enough strength to push the brunette back.

" **Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**!" After going through the hand signs, the Chuunin then fired blades of wind at the pinkette who quickly jumped away from the attack.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' The Dragon Slayer immediately retaliated by firing off a massive torrent of flames from his mouth at the Chuunin who was engulfed by the attack as he screamed.

However, the moment the smoke cleared, rather than the brunette, a burnt log dropped to the ground where the man once stood. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as said Chuunin appeared behind him.

'I got him!' He thought confidently in his head and just as he was about to send a finishing blow towards the Academy student. While it may have worked against other students, unfortunately for him, his opponent was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

The Dragon Slayer ducked under the attack before quickly jumping back in order to create some space between them.

The Chuunin quickly fired the blades of wind at Natsu again, who quickly dodged the attack once again. However, the brunette kept with the attacks in order to pressurise Natsu who was now forced to be on the defensive.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' The flames quickly engulfed the blades before it eventually dispersed.

Natsu then looked back at the clock and realised three minutes had already passed, and it was evident that his opponent was aware of this as well.

'If that's how it's going to be…' Natsu charged back into the fray in hopes of closing the distance.

"I'm not letting you!" More and more blades of wind were fired at the pinkette's direction, however, none of them was able to find their target as the Dragon Slayer kept shifting from side to side, yet at the same time kept on going forward.

In a desperate attempt, the brunette threw down a smoke bomb in hopes of shielding himself, but that proved to be ineffective as Natsu appeared right in front of him, much to his surprise.

'This is the end! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!'

Natsu then brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing, the Dragon Slayer then swung his hands, causing the flames to be fired at the brunette's direction, and this time, he wasn't quick enough to avoid it as the flames engulfed him causing him to scream in pain, dropping to the ground with a thump.

"So, did I pass?" Natsu asked with a giant grin on his face and the Chuunin he had defeated slowly got up, his clothes now slightly burnt, and his exposed arms now had second degree burns, but he ignored the pain he was feeling and stared at the pinkette in astonishment.

How on Earth was a child capable of producing such strength? And what was that Jutsu he had just used on him?

'Was this the reason why Lord Hokage formed such a test just for him?' he thought before shaking his head and produced a scroll from his back pocket before tossing it over to the pinkette.

"Head over to this room for your next test." The brunette said before he decided to Shunshin out of the room.

Natsu let the words process in his head before a smile found its way towards his face.

'That's one down.'

The pinkette proceeded to open the scroll and began walking after finding out the room he was meant to head to. It took a while, but after finding it, Natsu entered the room, expecting to see someone standing in the middle, greeting him. However, that hadn't been the case at all.

"Huh? Is the person in charge late or something?" The pinkette questioned himself in confusion as he began walking over to the centre of the room.

However, unknown to him, standing right behind him was a Chuunin with short black hair, slowly approaching the Dragon Slayer.

'So this is the boy Lord Hokage was talking about? He doesn't look like anything special.' He thought to himself as he continued his march towards the boy in front of him. When all of a sudden the pinkette stopped in place, alerting the ravenette.

'Did he notice my presence?' he thought cautiously. However, that thought went out the window when Natsu suddenly dropped to one knee, gripping his chest painfully as he gritted his teeth.

'Is he alright? Did the previous instructor hurt him that much?' the Chuunin wondered to himself, deciding that it was best to just end the test before walking towards the boy once more.

However, just when he was an inch away from him, Natsu's head shot up to stare at him straight in the eyes and the next thing the ravenette realised he was on the ground with the pinkette standing over him.

"So I take it, I passed the test?" The Chuunin grunted as he slowly got up and nodded his head.

"Yup. Break the Genjutsu that was placed on you and prevent me from touching you, that's the requirement for you to pass the test and you succeeded."

"So, are you feeling alright? You looked like you were in pain before."

"Yeah, I'm fine! It was just something I thought of to lower your guard down." The pinkette smiled which caused the Chuunin to sigh.

"To think I'd get outsmarted by an Academy student of all things…Well, good luck with the rest of your tests kid." After tossing the proper scroll at Natsu, the instructor Shunshin'd out of the room, leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts.

'What on Earthland happened?'

How did he figure out that the instructor was behind him? He had no idea that he was even behind him the entire time. He was sure that he would've failed had it not been for the sudden pain. And immediately after the pain faded away, the instructor's smell suddenly entered his nose which was the main reason he was able to pass the test. However that begged the question, where did the pain come from?

Perhaps the pain was somehow associated with the voice he heard a while back?

The pinkette shook his head, deciding that it was best to forget about it at the moment. After all, he still had a test to finish.

After walking around for a few more minutes, the pinkette was now face to face with the door leading towards his next test.

Opening the door to the room and this time, there was another brown haired Chuunin standing right in the centre waiting for him. Upon seeing the Dragon Slayer, the instructor grinned.

"Welcome your next test! I'm sure you can tell what kind of test you'll have to do, am I right?"

The pinkette nodded his head, "This is a Taijutsu test, right?"

"That's right! And all you have to do is land one good hit against me in order to pass the test. Think you can handle it?"

"Bring it on!" Natsu punched the palm of his hands, creating small sparks in the process as a smile appeared on his face. At the very least it wasn't something complicated like the previous one.

"Alright then, let's start!" with that, the instructor instantly charged in to the fight with Natsu following in suit. The no-named Chuunin instantly sent a punch aiming for the pinkette's head, but he managed to shift his head to the side in order to avoid the attack before sending a kick in response.

Though the brunette managed to jump back in order to avoid the attack while also maintaining a suitable distance from the pinkette. However, that didn't turn out to be the case when the boy closed the distance within an instant and carried on with the offensive, sending a barrage of punches and kicks at the instructor who was having slight difficulty in blocking them all.

'Tch, is he really just an Academy student?' the Chuunin thought to himself, feeling his arms start to bruise after continuously blocking his opponent's attack before deciding to send a right hook at the student. Unfortunately for him, it didn't turn out the way he planned it when the Dragon Slayer parried the punch away from him before retaliating with a direct spinning heel kick at his opponent's gut which sent him crashing into the ground.

The brunette attempted to get back up, only to feel something placed on his chest and looking up he saw the Dragon Slayer with a smile on his face with his leg on his chest, pressing the instructor down to the floor.

"It looks like I lost too." Said instructor chuckled as Natsu removed his leg, allowing him to get up before pulling out a scroll from his pouch and handing it to the pinkette.

"Here you go, you deserve this."

"Thanks." Natsu said with a smirk and was about to leave the room so that he could head over to complete his final test when,

"You better be careful when facing the next instructor." the brunette warned causing Natsu to halt before turning back, only to realise he had already left the room.

The pinkette thought back to his words before ultimately shrugging and exited the room.

With the help of the scroll, Natsu was now face to face with the door where he would be taking his final test, and without any hesitation, he slid the door open and walked in.

"Hoh? You actually passed the other three tests? With the amount of time you took, I assumed you already failed." A voice greeted which caused the student to turn his head towards the source of the voice.

There, he saw a brunette and like the others, he was wearing a Chuunin vest as he leaned across the wall. He then pushed himself off the wall and began staring at the pinkette from head to toe.

"I expected to see someone much more intimidating, but all I see is a boy with pink hair?" a comical tick mark immediately formed on Natsu's head.

"It's salmon! Not pink!" he roared out angrily as the brunette waved it off and pulled out a clock from his pouch before adjusting it.

"Well whatever the case, this is your final test. I'll be asking you a series of questions around the things you've learned in the Academy all the while you have to last against me in a fight for ten whole minutes. Failure in answering my questions or lasting ten minutes and you can say goodbye to being a Shinobi. Understand?"

"Got it!"

"Well then, as soon as I place this clock down, the test will begin. Better get yourself prepared." He voiced out as he leaned down in order to place the clock on the floor.

The moment the clock touched the floor, the brunette disappeared from sight and Natsu's eyes widened in shock before quickly ducking in order to avoid the punch that was sent at his direction.

The pinkette immediately jumped back in order to create some distance between the two, however, the instructor appeared behind him, as if he predicted it before sending a kick at the student, who was barely able to block it by crossing his arms in an 'X' shape though he grunted in pain despite blocking strike.

The Dragon Slayer retaliated with a roundhouse kick though it was easily avoided by his opponent who quickly charged back in for an assault, sending punches after punches at the pinkette.

'He's definitely stronger than the other three I faced!' Natsu thought, blocking another attack from the brunette before eventually sending a punch of his own to counter his opponent's. Neither one of them moved as they were in a power struggle.

"First question! What are the three basic types of Jutsu out there?" the instructor yelled, catching Natsu off guard which gave his opponent the chance to trip him with a sweeping kick but the Dragon Slayer managed to roll away before he could land another strike.

'This is insane, and I'm meant to answer questions at the same time? How am I meant to think of the answer when I'm in the middle of fighting?!' Natsu's eyes immediately widened, realising the true extent of the test.

When he saw his opponent charging towards him, the rosette inhaled some air, his cheeks puffing.

"The three basic types are Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu!" Natsu answered before firing out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Chuunin who quickly replaced his body with a log and appeared behind the pinkette, preparing to land an attack on the student.

Though, with his enhanced smell, it proved to be useless as the pinkette turned back and blocked the attack before sending a kick directly at his opponent's gut, causing him to spit out some saliva.

The man quickly got up and narrowed his eyes at the pinkette before asking the next question.

"How many Kages are there in the Elemental Nations?"

The brunette quickly charged back into the fight, sending a punch at the rosette.

"The answer to that is five!" Natsu responded, parrying another attack before sending a roundhouse kick at the instructor who blocked it. However, Natsu kept at the offensive sending a barrage of punches at his opponent, with no signs of stopping. Just when it seemed like his fist connected with his target, the Dragon Slayer realised that his "opponent" turned to smoke.

" **Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears**!" the no-name Chuunin called out from behind, sending several spears made of earth towards his target.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar**!' Natsu quickly turned back before firing a torrent of flames in retaliation which managed to burn away the spears as it continued heading towards its target.

" **Water Style: Raging Waves**!" The instructor quickly fired out a torrent of water which managed to wash out the flames out with ease.

' **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!'

However, the attacks had yet to end when Natsu brought out his two hands and flames start to gather around his hands which then resembled a Dragon's wing, the Dragon Slayer then swung his hands, causing the flames to be fired at the brunette's direction.

"Now that's some impressive firepower." The brunette exclaimed with a smile on his face, adrenaline coursing through his body after ducking under the attack as he stared at the student in front of him.

'I guess I finally understand what the Hokage was thinking when he asked us to watch this brat.'

The brunette had been watching the pinkette thoroughly throughout the battle, to understand what their Hokage had seen in the boy, and as their fight went on, he could somewhat get a glimpse of it. Asides from his unique abilities, the boy was also able to adapt to the battle quickly. While he may have struggled earlier on, it was now much tougher to land a blow, much less block his attacks.

When facing against a much stronger opponent, most would throw away everything in their arsenal in hopes of defeating their enemy, and if it failed then they would lose their will to fight.

However, the same couldn't be said for the boy in front of him. While he seemed reckless, he was also observing the battle before using whatever he has in order to execute his idea in the battle. It was definitely a form of intelligence that was much different in comparison to the Nara Clan.

"Final question! What were the two clans which founded Konohagakure?"

The instructor charged in for an attack, yet the Dragon Slayer made no movements, only choosing to stand in place, and just when he was about to land a strike to the rosette's face, Natsu managed to catch his opponent's punch and grasped onto it tightly as a smirk found its way towards his face.

"Those two clans were the Uchiha and the Senju clans!"

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!' With his fist engulfed in flames, the Dragon Slayer sent a punch towards his opponent's gut which caused him to cough out some saliva and the force of his punch was enough to send him crashing into the ground.

It was at that moment when the clock in the room suddenly rang loudly which signalled the end of the test.

With that, the Dragon Slayer immediately dropped to the ground, panting slightly. While he would say that he's been improving himself over the past couple of months, he was definitely far from his best.

Meanwhile,

"While those tests you did before were to measure your strengths, this one was particularly more special. I'm sure you figured it out, didn't you?" the instructor smiled walking over to the downed student.

"It's to make sure that even in dire situations, I'd still be able to think clearly…right?" Natsu answered and the smile on the instructor's face widened.

"Heh, here take it. You've earned it after all." The brunette said, tossing the scroll towards the downed Natsu who caught it, before walking out of the room, but before he left, he took one more look at the pinkette.

'Heh, what an interesting brat.' He thought with a smirk before exiting.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Slayer merely remained at his current position, staring at the ceiling above him for a few more minutes before finally pushing himself up, grunting at the soreness his body was experiencing.

And the moment he left the room,

"Natsu!" a familiar voice called out to him as he turned around to face a mop of blonde hair.

"Hey there, Naruko." Natsu greeted the girl who immediately gasped after taking in his current appearance.

"What happened to you? You look like you just got into a fight."

'Well you're not exactly wrong about that.'

"Actually I was just going through my tests is all." The pinkette responded getting a confused look from the blonde.

"Tests? Weren't you meant to do the same as us? Why are you doing something different?" The Dragon Slayer only shrugged his shoulder in response, feigning ignorance.

"I'm going to have a word with father after this…" she muttered under her breath, but Natsu was still able to hear it and could only hope the blonde Hokage would be able to keep his secret knowing how scary and persistent his blonde friend could be.

"Anyways, I just finished my last test so I'll see you later then." With a wave, the pinkette walked off and while the blonde wanted to follow her friend, Sasuke called out to her.

"Hey Naruko, we have to head back to the class for the next portion of the test."

The girl could only sigh, deciding to get all the information out from the pinkette at a later date.

Natsu opened the door to the room once again, but this time, rather than seeing a Chuunin in the room, standing proudly in the centre of the room was none other than Minato Namikaze himself.

"Ah, Natsu it's good to see you."

"Lord Hokage? What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as I prepared this test specifically for you. Of course I wanted to see if you were able to pass or not." The Hokage then pulled out a hitai-ate from his pocket.

"Congratulations Natsu, starting today you'll be a Shinobi of Konoha." Minato said with a smile, handing over the hitai-ate over to the grinning pinkette who graciously accepted it.

"I'm not going to lie, but I was a bit sceptical as to whether or not you'd be able to overcome this test, considering who you really are but I can tell you that you've passed with flying colours!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"Also, now that you're a Shinobi, I won't need to pay for your food anymore." The blonde Hokage smiled, though there was a hint of amusement laced in his tone as he looked at the Dragon Slayer who now had a cloud of depression hanging over his head.

While he still had some doubts about the boy in front of him being a "universe hopper", but he was still glad that he was fitting in with the rest of his peers.

"Well, in any case, make sure to head over to the Academy for team selections tomorrow. You wouldn't want to find out that you're in a team with people you hate while on a mission, would you?" Minato chuckled when he saw the Dragon Slayer grimace, as if he had thought about it.

'To think he was able to overcome all those trials without even looking badly injured. Guess he really is no ordinary child.' Minato thought to himself before he used his signature Jutsu, the Hiraishin, to return back to his office.

Meanwhile back in the room, Natsu stared at the hitai-ate in his hand, gripping it tightly, 'I finally managed to reach the first step of my journey, and in order to succeed in my mission, I need to keep going…'

A look of determination found its way to his face.

'I'm all fired up!'

 **End Chapter**

 **Just to note, all the Chuunin who appeared in this chapter were all OC's since I personally wouldn't want to include Kotetsu and Izumo so early on.**

 **kofi.c om (slash) christopherdragkrow**

 **Beta Read by: Earth Dragon Arnighte**


End file.
